Le point faible d'Harry Potter
by chaton weasley
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait un point faible et que Voldemort s'en serve pour le détruire!
1. Chapter 1

Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, ne vous inquiétez ça ne va rien changé pour les autres fics car j'ai beaucoup d'avance !

J'attends votre avis !

Le point faible d'Harry Potter

_Chapitre 1 : Menace_

En plein milieu d'un champ, se trouvaient 2 hommes qui discutaient mais le ton était loin d'être courtois.

-Bonjour Potter !

-Evites les civilités Malefoy dis moi ce que tu veux ?

-Je t'ai longuement cherché…

-Je suis là maintenant, que veux tu ?

-Le maître voulait te dire que ton fils était vraiment adorable.

-Je n'ai pas d'enfant !

-Officiellement non !

-Je te répète que je n'ai pas d'enfant.

-Très bien si tu le dis mais on a put remarquer que le fils de ton ex petit ami te ressemble beaucoup.

-Simple coïncidence, car je n'en suis pas le père.

-Très bien ! Alors Adieu !

Aussitôt, un des 2 hommes transplana. L'autre homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_Flash back_

C'était il y a 5 ans, Harry venait de finir sa scolarité et s'apprêtait à commencer sa formation d'Auror. Il passait les vacances chez les Weasley qui étaient devenus sa seule famille. Il vivait depuis un an, une relation secrète avec la seule fille de cette famille. Leur relation avait été officielle mais ils avaient officiellement rompus pour protéger la jeune fille du danger que le jeune homme lui faisait courir.

Un jour, durant un de leur rendez vous secret, la jeune fille lui avait alors apprit une grande nouvelle :

-Harry, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre ?

-Quoi ? demandait le jeune qui n'écoutait vraiment la jeune fille, plus intéressé par l'embrasser.

-Faut que je parles !

-Je t'écoutes, dit il sans vraiment l'écouter.

-Harry ! s'emporta t'elle.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, dit il en arrêtant toutes les tendresses en cours.

-Je suis enceinte.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis enceinte.

-Mais comment ?

-Faut vraiment que je t'explique.

-Très drôle mais je croyais que tu te protégeais.

-C'est le cas mais je sais… tu sais que ce n'est pas fiable à 100

-Punaise.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

-Bien évidemment que non !

-Tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ? demanda la jeune fille mi surprise mi furieuse.

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu oses me poser la question ?...Alors que nous sommes obligés de sans cesse nous cacher.

-Et alors ? Peut être que ce bébé est un signe ?

-Un signe ?

-Oui.

-Un signe de quoi ?

-Qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se cacher.

-Pour que Voldemort se serve de toi.

-De toute façon ma décision est prise, que tu le veuilles ou non je garderais cet enfant.

-Mais Ginny… tu n'es pas sérieuse.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi alors !

-Très bien.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce qui leur servait de lieu de rencontre. Harry resta encore quelques jours chez les Weasley avant de partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Ginny, le sujet était clos

_Fin du Flash back_

Il ne l'avait jamais revu depuis, il n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses amis. Il s'était battu pendant plus de 3 ans, avait détruit tous les horcruxes mais aujourd'hui, il avait abandonné. Il ne voulait plus se battre.

Les paroles de Malefoy résonnaient dans sa tête, il était au courant qu'il avait un enfant, un fils s'il en croyait ce qu'avait dit Malefoy. Il était en danger. Harry décida qu'il était temps de réapparaître, au moins pour prévenir Ginny du danger que courait son fils.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

_Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles_

Il appréhendait de retrouver celle qui avait été le seul amour de sa vie. Elle devait sûrement être avec quelqu'un, qui ne pourrait pas résister à Ginny Weasley.

Cela faisait 5 ans qui ne l'avait pas vu, il ne savait pas où la trouver, une seule solution, retourner au Terrier.

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et transplana immédiatement dans ce lieu qui était le berceau de son adolescence.

Il atterrit dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne mais des rires se faisaient entendre dehors, de nombreux rires, toute la famille Weasley devait être réunie. Il hésita longuement, son choix n'était pas encore fait qu'une personne entrait :

-Harry chéri ? C'est toi ?

Immédiatement après, de nombreuses personnes entrèrent dans la cuisine pendant qu'Harry était étouffé par l'enlacement de Mme Weasley.

Tout le monde était sous le choc, Harry qui revenait après cinq ans de silence.

Hermione se jeta alors dans les bras de Harry, elle faisait partie de la famille depuis qu'elle était avec Ron.

-Harry ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Hermione ! Tu l'étouffes là.

-Ron !

Ron alla saluer son ami d'enfance.

-Salut Ron !

-Salut Harry !

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, tout le monde attendait la réponse à la grande question : Pourquoi était-il revenu ?

Harry cherchait Ginny des yeux mais ne la trouvait pas, il n'osait pas demander où elle était. Harry décida alors de se lancer :

-Si je suis venu ici… c'est… pour parler à Ginny !

-Ginny ? répétèrent tous les Weasley.

-Oui ! Elle est là ?

-Oui ! répondit Mme Weasley. Elle doit être dehors, elle était avant là avant que tu n'arrives !

-Je dois lui parler, je suis venue juste pour ça !

Il sortit alors dehors, sous les regards médusés de tous les Weasley. Il la vit de dos dans le fond de la cour, il s'approcha d'elle :

-Ginny ?

La jeune femme se retourna tout doucement, elle était toujours aussi belle.

-Ginny… je.

La jeune femme le gifla violemment.

-Je crois que je la méritais celle là.

Ginny lui tourna de nouveau le dos, elle ne voulait pas le voir, il était toujours aussi beau, elle avait peur de craquer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

Sa voix était froide et sèche, ce qui fit mal à Harry. Malgré toutes ses années, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il l'aimait toujours.

-Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais… tu vas pas me dire qu'on te manquait… pas après cinq ans quand même !

-Je voulais te voir…

-Après cinq ans ?

Ginny s'était maintenant tournée, son visage empli de haine.

-Je voulais te prévenir que… que… que ….que ton fils est en danger !

-Mon fils ? Tu es revenue après cinq ans d'absence pour me dire que MON fils est en danger, alors que tu étais le premier à vouloir le tuer.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir.

Harry se retourna, il s'apprêtait à aller dire au revoir aux Weasley qui étaient tous en train de les fixer quand il entendit Ginny :

-Pourquoi es tu venu ?

Harry se retourna de nouveau.

-Pour te prévenir… fais attention !

Harry et Ginny furent alors interrompus par une personne.

-Maman c'est qui ?

Ginny le regarda fixement. Que pouvait elle répondre, que c'était son père, que c'était personne. Ce fut Harry qui répondit à la question du petit garçon, il s'accroupit devant le petit garçon :

-Je suis un ami de ta maman ! Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter !

-Moi c'est Lilian, Lilian Weasley.

Le petit garçon tendit alors la main, Harry lui dit gentiment:

-Enchanté !

Harry se releva alors et regarda Ginny :

-Fais attention !

Il transplana aussitôt.

Laissant Ginny seule avec son fils encore une fois :

-Il est gentil le monsieur, il reviendra ?

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur, je ne sais pas !

Harry ne se sentait pas capable de retourner chez lui le soir même, il alla donc au Chaudron Baveur.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vécu. Il l'avait revu, elle est toujours comme dans ses souvenirs, aussi belle mais son caractère s'était intensifié. Et lui ! Son fils ! Il est si mignon.

Inconsciemment, Harry était aussi resté pour lui, pour veillez sur lui quelques jours.

Harry se ressaisit très vite, il ne devait pas craquer. Il avait, plusieurs fois, voulut retrouver sa femme et son fils mais à chaque fois il reconnaissait qu'il devait se tenir éloigné d'eux pour les protéger. Pourtant, ils étaient quand même menacés…

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et aperçu ses 2 meilleurs amis :

-Alors on part comme un voleur ? demanda Ron.

Harry ouvrit un peu plus la porte et retourna de l'autre coté de sa chambre suivit de Ron et Hermione.

-Tu es parti sans même nous avoir dit au revoir… sortit Hermione

-Je devais parler à Ginny, une fois que c'était fait, je n'avais plus rien à faire au Terrier.

-Tu aurais pu quand même nous dire au revoir !

-Si je l'avais fait, vous m'auriez empêché de partir.

-Non ! c'est pas vrai.

-Si Hermione tu le sais très bien, soutenu Ron.

-Et alors, Harry nous manque tellement, c'est normal qu'on ne veuille pas qu'il parte.

Harry et Ron virent qu'Hermione était au bord des larmes, Ron la prit dans ses bras :

-Excuse moi ma puce !

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry tenta :

-Ca fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça tous les 2 !

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent et lui tendit les bras, ils étaient de nouveau tous les 3.

-Harry, tu vas venir dormir à la maison.

-Je suis bien ici !

-Harry ! Hermione a raison et puis même si tu ne restes que quelques jours, on veut profiter de toi.

-Très bien, j'accepte ! De toute façon, si je refuse, Hermione va me tuer !

Le trio quitta alors l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Ron et Hermione. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler du bon vieux temps.

Le lendemain, Hermione partit très tôt, elle travaillait à Sainte Mangouste.

Ron proposa à Harry de lui montrer son bureau, il allait essayer de prendre sa journée pour la passer avec son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quartier des Aurors, Ron abandonna Harry un instant le temps de marchander sa journée. Lorsqu'il revint, il annonça à Harry que tout était ok, qu'il pouvait partir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bâtiment, ils furent rattrapés par un Auror :

-Ron ! Faut que tu viennes, il y a eu une attaque dans une école maternelle !

-Dean, je ne travaille pas, j'ai pris ma journée…

-C'est que…c'est l'école St Thomas

-Putain tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt… je te suis…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

-C'est l'école de Lilian !

-Quoi ? Je viens avec toi !

-Non !

-Ron

-Ok

Les 2 hommes transplanèrent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent les corps d'une centaine d'enfants qui n'avait pas plus de six ans. Tous les Aurors étaient horrifiés de voir tant d'innocents tués pour rien.

-Où est Lilian ? demanda Ron à un autre Auror, alors qu'Harry restait assez coté, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Et bien…

-Quoi ? Vas y accouche !

-Il a disparu !

-Il a quoi ?

-C'est le seul enfant qu'on ait pas retrouvé !

A ce même moment, des parents commençaient à arriver sur le lieu de la tuerie. Ils avaient été rapidement informés, il faut dire que c'était réellement le pire crime que les Mangemorts a pu commettre.

Parmi eux, se trouvait Ginny, totalement paniquée :

-Ron où est il ? Où est mon fils ?

-Il a disparu !

-Comment ça disparut

-On ne l'a pas retrouvé.

-Tu veux dire que … qu'il est avec …

-Je crois oui

Ginny s'évanouit, rattrapée par Harry.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La requête de Ginny

Bon j'espère que ce chapitrevous plaira

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : La requête de Ginny_

Ginny fut immédiatement conduite à Sainte Mangouste, elle fut prise en charge par Hermione.

Celle-ci rejoignit Ron et Harry un quart d'heure plus tard :

-Alors ?

-Elle va bien, elle s'est réveillée mais on lui a donné des calmants.

-On peut la voir ? demanda Harry.

-Oui mais une seule personne… tu peux y aller Harry.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Ron ! dit Hermione en lui adressant un regard noir.

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit à lui d'aller la voir plutôt que moi ? demanda Ron. Je suis son frère !

-Ron, ils ont besoin d'être ensemble, c'est dur ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre. Celui dont elle a besoin, c'est Harry.

-Tu crois que c'est Harry le père de Lilian ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu en doutes ?

-Non ! Je me suis toujours caché la vérité ! Elle l'aime toujours autant !

-Oui ! C'est pour cela que je te dis qu'elle a besoin de lui !

Ron et Hermione s'enlacèrent, ils avaient, eux aussi, besoin l'un de l'autre.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Ginny, celle-ci était toujours endormie, il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa délicatement le visage. Alors que sa main touchait le visage de la jeune femme, celle-ci ouvrait peu à peu les yeux :

-Harry… dit elle avec des larmes au fond des yeux.

-Ginny, je m'en veux, j'aurais du m'occuper de vous deux.

-Tu m'avais prévenue, je n'ai pas su t'écouter.

Harry embrassa Ginny sur le front.

-Disons qu'on a tous les deux des torts.

Ginny acquiesça alors que sa tête était tout contre celle d'Harry. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses chaudes lèvres sur les siennes mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle voulait son fils avant tout.

A ce même moment, Ron entra brusquement dans la chambre :

-Harry, tu as reçu une lettre !

-Donnes !

Harry l'ouvrit et s'asseye sur le lit à coté de Ginny pour que celle-ci puisse la lire en même temps.

_Potter_

_J'ai ton fils…_

_C'est lui contre toi_

_Je t'attends où tout a commencé_.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-C'est toi contre lui !

-Ouais !

-Alors vas y

-…

-Vas y… tues le… qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je peux pas Ginny, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Je peux plus…Je peux plus.

Alors qu'il disait ces paroles, Harry reculait, il s'approcha de la porte.

-Excuses moi…

Il quitta la chambre précipitamment. Hermione vit Harry quitter la chambre de Ginny et le suivit, elle le retrouva sur le toit.

-Alors ?

-C'est moi qu'il veut…

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je ne sais pas… une partie de moi dis d'aller me battre de sauver ce petit bonhomme même si je dois mourir pour ça et puis une autre me rappelle ma promesse de ne plus me battre.

-Et pourquoi ne veux tu plus te battre…

-J'ai tué Hermione !

-Je sais ! Ron aussi…

-Je ne te parle de Malefoy, de Lestrange ou de Queudver… non je te parle d'innocents.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a 2 ans, lorsque j'ai tué Lestrange, j'ai aussi tué un enfant… Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu tous ces enfants, ce matin…

-Oui mais toi… tu as tué par accident, Voldemort les a tués délibérément. Qui est le monstre d'après toi.

-Je sais ! Tu sais quand je l'ai vu, je veux dire Lilian, j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais fait une erreur.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre loin de lui. Il était tellement attachant et puis… c'est le seul lien que j'ai avec Ginny.

-Alors ?

-Je vais y aller

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non ! Mais c'est la seule à faire. Pour retrouver un peu d'estime de moi.

-Harry !

-Si je ne devais pas revenir…

-Harry ! Ne dis pas ça…

-Tu pourras lui dire que je l'aime, que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer… et qu'elle est toujours dans mon cœur.

-Tu lui diras toi-même.

Harry embrassa tendrement Hermione sur le front :

-Au revoir Melle Granger.

Il transplana immédiatement de peur que la jeune femme ne lui fasse changé d'avis.

Hermione resta sur le toit un instant, repensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami. Elle se décida à rejoindre Ron et Ginny. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle alla se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme :

-Il est partit

-Comment ça ? demanda Ginny

-Il est partit chercher son fils.

Ginny soupira de soulagement, mais était en même temps terrifiée, elle les avait peut être perdue tout les deux. Hermione vit la détresse de Ginny et alla la réconforter :

-Tu crois qu'il est où ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione.

-C'était marqué là où tout a commencé…dit Ginny

-Godric Hollow ! Je préviens les autres et on y va….

-Ron !

-Tu crois que Voldemort sera seul, non et je ne vais le laisser tuer mon meilleur ami comme ça…

Ron transplana aussitôt.

-Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ? demanda Hermione

-Je ne sais pas…

-Harry voulait que tu saches qu'il t'aimait toujours.

-Moi aussi, c'est ça qui me fait de la peine, si je les perds tous les deux…

-…Penses pas à des choses pareils, ils vont revenir et tu seras enfin heureuse.

-C'est beau de rêver…

Hermione embrassa Ginny sur le front et continua à la bercer.


	4. Chapitre 4: la fin d'un cauchemar

_Chapitre 4 : La fin d'un cauchemar_

Harry arriva devant la maison qui avait, autrefois appartenu à Lily et James Potter. Il était furieux contre le mage noir. Tout d'abord, il avait enlevé son enfant et ensuite il l'avait défié dans cet endroit où il avait tué ses parents.

Il n'était jamais venu dans cette maison. Il y a très longtemps alors qu'il était avec Ginny, il avait pensé à rénover cette maison pour pouvoir y vivre et avoir une famille. Il regardait cette maison dans laquelle il avait, autrefois, vécu et qui ressemblait à un tas de ruine. Il mit sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité et rentra.

La maison n'était qu'un tas de ruine en apparence mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la maison paraissait intacte. Harry ne la connaissait pas. Bien qu'elle lui appartenait, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Il entra et ne vit personne, il savait qu'on devait l'espionner mais sa priorité était de retrouver Lilian et de l'envoyer près de sa mère.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta à l'étage. Il ouvrit toutes les portes pour trouver son fils. Il le trouva dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant :

-Coucou bonhomme, dit il en passant la tête par la porte.

-Harry, dit l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

-Ca va ? On t'a pas fait mal ?

-Non mais ils ne sont pas gentils, ils voulaient pas jouer avec moi… Toi tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

-Désolé bonhomme… mais… je dois régler quelque chose avant. Mais je te promets que je jouerais avec toi ! Mais maintenant je vais te renvoyer à coté de ta maman ! D'accord ?

-Oui !

-Moi je ne suis pas d'accord.

Harry se retourna et vit derrière lui Voldemort.

-Laisses le partir, je suis là maintenant.

-Non ! Je me suis pris d'affection pour ton … rejeton, je pense qu'il pourrait faire un très bon mangemort.

-Ordure !

-Lilian tu montres à Harry ton bras.

L'enfant répondit Non de la tête. Voldemort soumit l'enfant à l'Impérium, l'enfant leva la manche de son bras gauche. Harry vit alors la marque des ténèbres.

-Endoloris, s'exclama Harry ce qui fit rire Voldemort.

Il était protégé par une sorte de voile.

-Tu es pathétique Potter ! Ton père était plus téméraire !

-Je vous interdit de parler de mon père.

-C'est vrai !... si nous parlions de ta sang de bourbe de mère.

Un combat se menait dans toute la maison entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors, la pièce étant insonorisée, elle ne pouvait être entendue par Voldemort.

Dans la chambre d'enfant d'Harry, Voldemort prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Harry en lui parlant de ses proches.

-Pour une sang de bourbe, elle s'est bien défendue

-Et toi Tom…

Harry savait que le mage noir avait tué Tom Jedusor pour devenir Voldemort.

-Tom Jedusor est mort !

-Non c'est toi…le sang de bourbe !

-Tais toi !

-On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible.

-Endoloris !

Harry fut surpris d'être lui aussi protégé par un voile transparent. Il entendit un petit rire qui provenait de Lilian. Son fils le protégeait, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

Il lui fit un petit sourire à son fils et se retourna vers Voldemort.

-Alors Tom ! On se fait avoir par un enfant de 4 ans. Dis donc, c'est pas très viril pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Lilian prit peur et se mit à pleurer.

-ARRETES DE PLEURER.

L'enfant pleurait encore plus, réclamant sa mère :

-TAIS TOI !

-MAMAN !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ta mère subira le même sort que vous ! Quelle honte à son sang

-Je t'interdis de la toucher !

-Tu ne m'interdiras rien du tout ! ENDOLORIS !

Mais la protection dont bénéficiait Harry avait disparu. Le jeune homme se cambra de douleur.

-Tu souffres ! Ce n'est qu'un début Potter !

Harry, qui était couché par terre, était à bout de force. Il vit le regard plein de larmes de son fils, ce qui lui redonna la force, il se releva tant bien que mal et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort.

-Tu ne pourras pas !

-Et pourquoi ça, dit Harry avec autant de haine que Voldemort.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas tuer ! Saint Potter !

-ENDOLORIS ! dit Harry avec force et haine ;

-Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah ! Tu ne pourras pas je te dis! Mais moi je peux te tuer ! Ensuite je tuerais ton fils ta femme et tes … amis.

-ENDOLORIS répéta Harry mais il entendit une autre voix se mêler à la sienne. Celle de son fils.

Il vit Voldemort avoir une légère douleur, rien comparé à celle qu'il avait ressenti, mais Harry comprit que la protection de Voldemort avait disparu, il était donc mortel et Voldemort le comprit aussi, c'était donc le rapide qui l'emporterait.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! dirent ils en même temps

Les 2 sorts se heurtèrent en pleine course. Un faisceau lumineux jaillit des 2 baguettes, les reliant entre elles. Harry et Voldemort se rappelèrent d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation. Mais cette fois, Harry savait que personne ne viendrait l'aider. Sa main tremblait mais il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, le premier qui cèderait, mourrait.

Harry avait de moins en moins de force dans son bras, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ils étaient tous les 2 dans une bulle, au point qu'ils n'entendirent pas Ron arriver dans la pièce : tous les mangemorts étaient morts ou avaient filé.

Ron voulut aider Harry, il lança le sort d'_Experlliarmus_ mais le sort se retourna contre l'Auror qui fut projeté contre le mur.

Quand Lilian vit son oncle assommé, il alla le rejoindre :

-Tonton ! Tonton ! Tu dors ?

Ne voyant pas son oncle lui répondre, il prit la baguette et répéta le sort de son oncle en direction de Voldemort :

-Experlliarmus !

Le mage noir fut projeté par le sort, Harry en profita pour lancer de nouveau le sort impardonnable :

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Voldemort mourut sur le coup. Harry s'approcha du mage noir, vérifia qu'il était bien mort :

-Imbécile, tu t'es fait avoir 2 fois, 2 fois par un enfant. Tu t'es trop surestimé Tom.

Harry alla alors rejoindre son fils.

-C'est fini, bonhomme. On va retrouver ta maman.

-Oui, dit Lilian qui s'était blottit dans les bras de son père.

-Merci, murmura Harry reconnaissant à son fils de l'avoir aider.

Ils allèrent voir Ron, qui se réveilla quelques minutes après.

-Tu l'as eu !

-Oui ! Grâce à ton neveu !

-C'est normal, c'est pas n'importe qui

-Non !

Ils décidèrent de quitter cette maison, pleine de cadavres. Lilian ne voulait pas quitter les bras d'Harry même quand Ron lui proposa les siens. Harry lui demanda de cacher son visage contre son torse pour ne pas voir les mangemorts anéantis, ce que fit l'enfant.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau départ

_Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau départ_

Quand Ron, Harry et Lilian sortirent de la maison, tout l'ordre les attendait avec Hermione et Ginny.

Celle-ci courut les rejoindre, quand Lilian vit sa maman, il se débattit des bras d'Harry pour courir rejoindre ceux de sa maman.

Ginny encore faible, tomba à genoux devant son fils, à sa hauteur :

-Mon cœur ! dit elle en l'enlaçant

-Maman !

-Ils t'ont pas fait mal mon cœur !

-Si le méchant monsieur il m'a fait ça, répondit Lilian en montrant la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

Ginny sentit la haine monter en elle, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Harry :

-Comment as-tu put le laisser faire ça !

-…

-Harry ! Harry ! …HARRY !

Le jeune homme, à bout de force, s'effondra.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une chambre à Sainte Mangouste. Ginny était à coté de lui, lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir, elle se jeta près de lui et murmura :

-Harry ! Ca va ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il était perdu dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui le regardait tendrement tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs. Au bout d'une minute, il lui sourit timidement :

-Harry ! Parles moi !

-Lilian ?

-Il va bien, il veut te voir, il t'adore ! Il attend avec impatience que tu viennes jouer avec lui comme tu lui as promis !

Le jeune homme sourit timidement et s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer ! Je repasserais plus tard !

Ginny embrassa Harry sur le front et quitta la pièce pour qu'il se repose.

Ginny retourna au Terrier chercher son fils, elle ne voulait pas rester loin de lui après ce qui c'était passé.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla de nouveau. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, il en profita. Il se rhabilla rapidement et s'apprêtait à partir quand Hermione entra dans la pièce. Elle le regarda stupéfaite et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je pars !

-Quoi ?

-Je m'en vais !

-Pas question, tu dois te reposer pendant quelques jours encore !

Hermione fit les gros yeux qui ordonnaient à Harry de se recoucher.

-Pas la peine de faire les gros yeux je ne t'obéirais pas !

-MAIS POURQUOI ?

-Parce que si je reste, je vais encore souffrir et faire souffrir Ginny. Je peux pas ! J'ai pas le droit, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Pas le droit à quoi ? demanda Hermione en se plaçant devant la porte.

-D'être heureux !

-Harry tu as besoin de soin !

-Je me ferais soigner, maintenant laisses moi partir !

Hermione refusait toujours de le laisser partir. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la bouger et quitta la pièce.

-J'espère qu'ils seront heureux ! Et vous aussi ! dit il en partant.

Quand Ginny revint, elle était accompagnée de Lilian. Elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre d'Harry.

-On va pas faire de bruit, Harry dort peut être encore !

-Oui, murmura t'il.

Ils entrèrent et Ginny trouva le lit vide, rien même plus les draps. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione apparut.

-Hermione, il n'est pas…

-Non Ginny !

-Il est où ?

-Il est reparti !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça !

-Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux !

-Et nous… nous, on n'a pas le droit d'être heureux nous !

-Avant de partir il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait que vous soyez heureux !

-Heureux ? Mais comment serait on heureux sans lui ?

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Ca va maman ? demanda Lilian inquiet.

Ginny prit son fils dans ses bras, l'enlaça fortement et s'effondra.

-Je suis là maman ! Ne pleures pas !

-…

-Je t'aime maman !

Six mois qu'Harry avait disparu, le monde des sorciers était enfin en paix. Tout le monde sauf Ginny et Lilian.

Le petit bonhomme changea d'école mais ne supportait pas d'y aller. Il ne parlait pas avec ses nouveaux camarades d'école. Il demandait souvent à sa maman pourquoi il était le seul à être vivant, ce à quoi Ginny ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle voulut même à plusieurs reprises, le retirer de l'école, il n'avait que quatre ans et l'école n'est donc pas encore obligatoire mais Hermione lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas bien pour l'enfant.

Ginny s'était, aussi, installée avec Lilian au Terrier. Tout d'abord parce que Lilian était très traumatisé et que la présence réconfortante de ses grands parents lui faisait du bien et aussi parce que Mr Weasley avait quelques problèmes de santé et Ginny voulait s'occuper de lui.

Six mois donc qu'Harry n'avait plus donné de ses nouvelles jusqu'au jour où Ginny vit Edwige revenir. Le volatile déposa son message et repartit aussitôt avant que Ginny n'ait pu faire quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle reçut le message, Hermione était là. Elle vit Ginny lire le message, s'asseoir et dire tout doucement.

-Il ne reviendra plus ! C'est fini !

N'ayant plus aucune force, elle laissa tomber la lettre qu'Hermione lut.

_Ginny,_

_Je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur, mais je ne voulais pas affronter ton regard. Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas vous abandonnez._

_Avec cette lettre, tu trouveras un certificat de propriété : je te laisse le manoir de Godric Hollows, je l'ai fait rénover. Si vous ne voulez pas vivre là-bas, ce que je comprendrais, tu peux la vendre pour vous acheter une maison pour vous 2._

_Tu trouveras aussi un certificat de paternité, je veux que Lilian porte le nom qui lui revient._

_Je vous souhaite d'être heureux tous les 2._

_Harry_

Hermione prit Ginny dans ses bras mais celle-ci semblait prostrée dans un mutisme.

-Je suis là !

-C'est lui que je veux !

Hermione ramena Ginny au Terrier qui s'enferma dans sa chambre par divers sorts. Voyant sa fille dépérir, Arthur Weasley demanda à Ron de venir le voir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ?

-Retrouves Harry !

-Quoi ?

-Retrouves Harry, je veux lui parler !

-Papa, tu sais que je le cherche déjà et que je n'ai rien trouvé !

-Cherches mieux, je vais bientôt mourir et …

-… ne dis pas ça !

-Mais c'est vrai, je vais mourir mais je dois lui parler… alors trouves le !

-Ok papa ! Je vais faire mon possible !

Ron transplana aussitôt au quartier des Aurors et reprit ses recherches, il doit faire vite. Il remarqua très vite que l'état de santé de son père s'était aggravé.

Lorsqu'il expliqua la situation à son supérieur, Kingsley Shackelbolt, celui-ci mit toute une équipe à son service, il appréciait Arthur et voulait l'aider dans sa quête.

Au bout d'un mois, Ron avait localisé Harry. Lorsqu'il annonça la bonne nouvelle à Hermione, elle insista pour aller le chercher.

-Hermione c'est de la folie !

-C'est à moi d'aller le chercher, c'est moi qui l'ait laissé partir.

-Hermione tu es enceinte, le voyage va te fatiguer !

-Je veux…y…aller ! S'il te plait ?

Ron céda comme d'habitude. Mais il insista pour faire le voyage avec elle.

Le lendemain, ils transplanèrent en Italie. Ils arrivèrent dans une vallée. Là bas, Hermione interrogea les habitants.

-Bonjour, je recherche Harry Potter !

-Qui ça ?

-Harry Potter, un anglais environ 24 ans, brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-Jamais vu, désolé

Hermione avait demandé la même chose à une vingtaine d'habitants et tous répondirent pareil. Hermione était accablée, il n'était pas là en fait. Pourtant Ron avait eu des sources sures.

Elle se décida à demander à une dernière personne. Et là, miracle.

-Vous devez parler de l'ermite ?

-L'ermite ?

-Oui, dans la montagne il y a un ermite. Je suis berger, je le vois parfois. Il correspond à votre description.

-Vous pouvez m'emmener le voir !

-Dans votre état, c'est assez haut vous savez !

-S'il vous plait, je dois le voir, c'est une question de vie ou de mort

-Très bien, on va monter à cheval.

-Merci ! En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas monté.

Le berge lui donna rendez une heure plus tard. Ca laissa le temps à Hermione d'informer Ron de ses découvertes, elle lui demanda aussi de partir. Elle rentrerait le soir même avec Harry et si celui-ci refusait, elle le ramènerait de force. Ron accepta, que pouvait il refuser à son Hermione. Il repartit quand Hermione quitta l'hôtel pour aller retrouver Harry.

Le trajet dura une heure mais se fut une joie pour Hermione qui adorait l'équitation. L'homme laissa Hermione près de la cabane d'Harry. Elle le rassura quant au retour, elle se débrouillerait seule.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la cabane et vit un homme devant.

L'homme la vit et la reconnut immédiatement.

-Hermione mais qu'est ce que tu fais.

-Harry ! dit la jeune femme en se jetant dans les bras d'Harry.

-Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver mais tu es …

-Enceinte oui !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue te chercher !

-Hermione tu ne vas remettre ça, dit en retournant vers sa maison.

-Arthur va bientôt mourir !

-Et qu'est ce que je peux faire ? demanda t'il en se retournant.

-Il veut te parler, on voit bien qu'il ne tient que pour ça !

-Je ne peux pas Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Hermione décida de changer de sujet afin qu'il réfléchisse un peu.

-Tu me fais visiter ta maison ?

-Ok !

Hermione fut surprise car bien que l'habitation ressemblait à une cabane en bois, c'était une vraie maison à l'intérieur avec tout le confort nécessaire.

-C'est joli ici !

-Oui, c'est ma nouvelle vie. Mais toi aussi, tu as changé de vie. Bientôt maman ?

-Oui, dans 3 mois ! Mais c'est grâce à toi !

-Moi ?

-Oui ! Ron m'a toujours refusé un enfant à cause de la guerre mais maintenant…

-Maintenant vous allez être parent !

-On va être heureux ! Toi aussi tu devrais l'être !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Hermione ?

-Tu es malheureux, Ginny est malheureuse et Lilian est malheureux. Reviens s'il te plait ?

-Je peux pas !

-Reviens pour Arthur, même une journée. On voit bien qu'il ne tient que dans l'espoir de te revoir.

Harry quitta alors la maison, laissant Hermione seule. Elle en profita pour visiter la maison. Elle vit quelques photos de Ginny adolescente et une de … Lilian, c'est celle qu'Hermione avait chez elle et qui avait disparu. Elle pouvait bien la chercher.

Harry revint une heure plus tard.

-J'ai bien réfléchit ! J'accepte de revenir !

-C'est vrai ! dit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux !

-Pour Arthur et pendant une journée…. Et je ne veux pas voir Ginny, ni Lilian.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est ça où rien !

-Très bien ! On part quand !

-Dans une heure, le temps de prendre 2 ou 3 affaires. Il sera tard, on ne le verra que demain ?

-Oui ! Ce sera plus judicieux ! Tu dormiras à la maison !

Harry prit quelques affaires et Hermione en profita pour apprécier la vue.

Une heure plus tard, ils transplanèrent chez Ron et Hermione.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Harry

_Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Pour moi, c'est un des plus émouvant ! Alors lisez le et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Chapitre 6 : Le retour d'Harry_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ron était déjà là.

-Chérie c'est toi ?

-Oui mon chéri c'est moi ! répondit Harry avec ironie.

-Harry ça fait plaisir de te voir ! dit Ron en enlaçant Harry.

-A moi aussi ça fait plaisir !

-Je vois qu'Hermione a su te convaincre !

-C'est juste pour une journée et pour voir ton père, seulement ton père !

Hermione fit signe à Ron de ne rien dire, de peur qu'Harry change d'avis.

Ils mangèrent et allèrent ensuite se coucher.

Harry dormirait dans le canapé du salon, la chambre d'amie étant devenue une chambre d'enfant. Alors qu'il allait se coucher, Hermione vint le rejoindre dans le salon et s'asseye sur le lit déplié.

-Tiens, dit elle en tendant quelques photos.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Des photos, de Ginny et de Lilian.

Harry les regarda intensément.

-Tu en as pas de plus récentes ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on ne prend plus Lilian en photos !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'a plus le sourire !

Harry regarda Hermione dans les yeux et vit la tristesse de la jeune femme.

-Bon je vais te laisser dormir ! Une grosse journée t'attend demain et moi je suis fatiguée, deux voyages en une journée c'est fatiguant pour une future maman.

Elle embrassa Harry et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par Ron qui allait travailler, ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble et discutèrent de la vie d'un Auror après la guerre.

Une heure plus tard, Ron partit travailler et Harry transplana au Terrier où il fut accueillit par Molly Weasley.

-Oh Harry mon chéri, tu es venu ! Arthur va être si content ! Ginny et Lilian aussi !

-Je ne suis venu que pour Arthur ! Je sais que vous ne me comprendrez pas mais je suis là parce qu'Hermione a insisté !

-Très bien, alors vas y maintenant. Lilian va bientôt se réveiller et s'il te voit, ça lui fera plus de mal que de bien !

Harry qui connaissait si bien la maison se dirigea tout seul vers la chambre des époux Weasley.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva un Mr Weasley très affaibli.

-Bonjour Arthur ! Comment allez vous ?

-Ca va Harry ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Ca faisait si longtemps !

-Oui ! Il parait que vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui Harry !

-…

-Je vais mourir Harry !

-Ne dites pas ça !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Cette guerre m'a affaibli ! J'ai fait deux crises cardiaques depuis ces six derniers mois et bien que ma belle fille adorée (Hermione) n'ose pas me le dire, la prochaine me sera fatale.

-…

-C'est pour cela que je voulais te parler ! Lilian va très mal ! Tout ce qu'il a vécu l'a traumatisé ! Ne plus avoir d'ami, être kidnappé, assisté à la mort de quelqu'un… Il faut que tu t'occupes de lui ! Je veux que mon petit fils retrouve son joli sourire !

-Arthur ! Je…

-Fais le ! Pas pour toi, pour lui ! Toi plus que qui qu'autres sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de père !

-Je ne sais pas…

-Et puis il y a Ginny, elle déprime. Elle ne parle presque plus, ne s'occupe plus de son fils ! Elle t'aime, elle t'a toujours aimé. Et toi aussi ! Tu sais que ça fait un bout de temps que tu es sous son charme !

-Oui ! 8 ans ! Depuis que …

-Non Harry pas 8 ans ! 24 ans Harry !

-Comment ça 24 ans ? demanda Harry amusé.

-Oui ! Nous avons été dans l'Ordre du Phoenix en même temps que tes parents. Des fois, Molly te gardait. Tu jouais toujours avec Ron et puis un jour, tu as vu notre petite Ginny, tu as cessé de jouer avec Ron et tu restais tout ton temps à la regarder !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Ca avait même amusé ton père que tu tombes sous le charme d'une rousse toi aussi !

-…

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, alors aides là !

-Je ne peux pas !

-Si ! Promets moi que tu t'occuperas d'eux !

-Arthur…

-Promets !

-Promis !

-Très bien ! Maintenant que tu as promis, je voudrais qu'on parle d'une autre chose qui me tient à cœur !

-Ah bon ! Et c'est quoi ?

-Demandes moi sa main !

-Quoi ?

-Demandes moi la main de ma fille ! Je sais que vous finirez pas vous marier, un jour ! Mais ce jour là, je ne serais plus là ! Alors fais le maintenant !

-Arthur, je ne …

-Harry, j'ai 6 fils mais une seule fille ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'offrir la main de ma fille à celui qui le mériterait le plus ! En l'occurrence toi ! S'il te plait, fais le pour moi.

Harry sembla hésiter un instant puis :

-Mr Weasley ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Arthur !

-Pour ce que je vais vous demander, je crois que je dois vous appeler Mr Weasley !

Harry vit des étoiles dans les yeux du malade.

-Vas y je t'écoutes ! dit il avec sérieux.

-Je voudrais vous demander si…

-Si ?

-Si vous m'accorderiez la main de votre fille ?

-Je ne sais pas ? Pourquoi toi et pas un autre ?

-Parce qu'elle m'a séduite quand j'avais un an ! Parce qu'elle a toujours été là pour moi, quand j'en avais besoin. Parce que je suis le plus heureux des hommes quand je suis avec elle ! Parce qu'elle m'a fait le plus des cadeaux en me donnant un fils et parce que je ne peux imaginer mon avenir sans elle !

-Très bien ! Alors j'accepte ! Tu peux épouser ma fille ! Mais si tu ne l'as rend pas heureuse, tu auras à faire à moi, ou à ses frères.

-Je ne suis plus sure de vouloir sa main dans ce cas, dit Harry avec ironie.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

-Maintenant que tu as avoué tes sentiments, tu n'as plus qu'à agir.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Mais tu t'occuperas d'elle ?

-Je vous l'ai promis, et je tiendrais ma promesse !

-Si ça ne te dérange pas Harry, je suis très fatigué donc…

-Oui je vous laisse !

Harry sortit de la pièce, et alla rejoindre Molly Weasley dans la cuisine.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il se repose, il est fatigué !

-Et de quoi avez-vous parler ?

-De ses rêves ! … Lilian dort toujours ?

-Non, il est réveillé depuis une heure. Il va peut être falloir que tu y ailles si tu ne veux pas le voir !

-Si ! J'ai envie de le voir !

-Tu veux un café ?

-Oui !

Harry était en train de parler de Ginny avec Molly quand il entendit une voix provenant des escaliers.

-Harry ?

-Oui bonhomme !

L'enfant descendit les escaliers en trombe.

-Fais attention Lilian ! prévint sa grand-mère.

-T'inquiète Mamie, je gère.

Harry alla au pied des escaliers et Lilian sauta dans ses bras. Il l'emmena ensuite dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux un croissant ! proposa Harry

-OUI ! répondit Lilian avec le sourire, ce qui émut Molly.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione arriva.

-Coucou tout le monde !

-Coucou tata ! T'as vu, il y a Harry !

-Oui je vois, dit Hermione étonnée.

-Tu veux un café, proposa Molly.

-Non ! répondit Hermione, mais je veux bien un croissant.

Hermione fut tout aussi touchée de revoir le sourire de Lilian.

Ensuite, Harry voulut voir Ginny. Molly l'avait informait qu'elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre et ne s'occupait plus de son fils depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre d'Harry.

Il alla donc rejoindre Ginny dans sa chambre pendant que Molly alla embrasser son mari et qu'Hermione jouait avec Lilian.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Ginny couché dans son lit. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers la porte et, quand elle vit Harry, détourna de nouveau la tête.

-Bonjour Ginny !

-Bonjour, répondit elle sans conviction.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va !

-Tu es sure !

-…

-Ginny ?

-Fous moi la paix !

Harry se rapprocha du lit et s'asseye dessus. Il la regardait et elle le laissait faire. Ils étaient ainsi depuis une demi heure, quand on entendit frapper à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et vit Hermione. Son expression était claire, il referma la porte et rejoignit Ginny.

-Ginny…

-Quoi encore ?

-Ton père…je suis désolé.

-NON ! hurla la jeune femme, NON, NON, PAPA !

Harry tout aussi triste, la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Pourquoi vous me laisser tous ! D'abord toi maintenant mon père et après… ce sera qui ? Lilian.

-Je suis là Ginny ! Je suis là !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Réconfort

_Chapitre 7 : Réconfort_

Harry passa la matinée avec Ginny, ils ne parlèrent pas. Ginny pleura sur l'épaule de son grand amour.

Aux environs de midi, Harry descendit et trouva Hermione dans la cuisine.

-Ca Hermione ? demanda t'il.

-Oui ! répondit à moitié convaincante.

-Où est Lilian !

-Il joue dans la cour !

-Il est au courant ?

-Non, j'ai passé la matinée avec lui mais je n'ai pas pu. Je pense que c'est à Ginny de le faire.

-Elle ne pourra pas, mais je le ferais !

-Tu es sûr !

-Oui ! Il est tant que je prenne mes responsabilités !

-Ok ! Bon moi je vais rentrer, Ron n'est pas au courant.

- ?

-Il avait un rendez vous important ce matin alors je n'ai pas voulu le perturber !

-Je vois !

Hermione s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se retourna :

-L'enterrement aura lieu demain après midi !

-Si tôt ?

-Oui ! Molly veut commencer son deuil rapidement !

-Très bien !

-Fleur, Alicia et Angélina s'occupent de l'enterrement, moi je vais m'occuper des invitations !

-Des invitations ?

-Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais la presse sait que tu es de retour ! Et Molly ne veut pas que l'enterrement d'Arthur soit médiatisé alors…

-Je comprends, vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose ?

-Occupes toi d'eux !

Harry embrassa affectueusement Hermione qui transplana. Il alla rejoindre Lilian dans la cour.

-Alors bonhomme qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche le gnome !

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Oui !

Ils recherchèrent le gnome pendant une heure avant d'avouer forfait car leurs estomacs criaient famine.

Harry prépara le repas, Molly attiré par l'odeur vint manger avec eux. Harry la prévint que Lilian n'était toujours pas au courant, Harry et Molly feignirent le bonheur devant l'enfant.

Elle le prévint quand même que tout le monde allait venir visiter le défunt, il fallait donc prévenir le petit le plus vite possible.

Il alla donc se promener avec son fils pour lui annoncer la terrible vérité, ils allèrent dans une forêt et virent de nombreux animaux sauvages.

Tout d'un coup, il s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

-Bonhomme, il faut que je te parle !

-Tu vas repartir !

-Non, je ne pense pas ! Tu veux que je reste ?

-Oui ! J'aimerais bien que tu deviennes mon papa !

Harry fut touché par les paroles de son fils.

-Merci ça me touche beaucoup ! Mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important !

-C'est mon papy c'est ça ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ba d'habitude je vais toujours le voir le matin, mais j'ai pas eu le droit aujourd'hui !

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Harry.

-Oui, bonhomme ! Ton papy est parti… au pays des anges !

-Il va bientôt revenir ?

-Non ! Il ne reviendra plus !

-Mais je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir moi ! dit Lilian avec des larmes.

Harry prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le consola.

Puis soudain, un faon s'approcha d'eux. Lilian voulut le caresser mais Harry le stoppa.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ?

-Parce que si tu le caresses, sa maman ne voudra plus s'occuper de lui !

Harry vit la tristesse dans les yeux du petit garçon et eu soudain, il trouva une idée.

-Tu sais, mon papa à moi, il pouvait se transformer en papa faon !

-C'est vrai !

-Oui !

-Et il vit dans la forêt ?

-Non ! répondit Harry amusé, il vivait dans la maison où je t'ai retrouvé, tu te rappelles ?

-La maison où il y avait le méchant monsieur ?

-Oui !

-Et il est où là ?

-Il est au pays des anges avec ma maman !

-Alors mon papy ne sera pas tout seul ?

-Non ! Et puis de là haut, il veillera sur toi, ta maman, ta mamie, tes tontons et tes tatas !

-Et sur toi aussi !

-Oui bonhomme !

Ils se promenèrent encore un peu avant qu'Harry ne propose de rentrer. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent un peu.

-Tu sais ta maman est très triste, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe d'elle !

-Elle est toujours triste ma maman !

-Mais on va lui redonner le sourire, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui !

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Terrier, tous les enfants Weasley étaient là.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Lilian.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ! dit Hermione choquée

-Bonhomme, dit Harry en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant, ils sont venus parce qu'ils sont tous triste pour ton papy ! Ils voulaient ensemble pour …

-Pour ne plus être triste !

Tout le monde sourit devant les paroles d'Harry et de Lilian.

Les garçons Weasley, accompagnés de leurs compagnes, vinrent veiller le corps de leur père. Harry et Lilian allèrent rejoindre Ginny.

-Maman ! tenta Lilian en entrant timidement dans la chambre de sa mère.

-Mon ange, dit Ginny en tendant les bras vers son fils.

L'enfant courut rejoindre sa mère dans son lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce matin ?

-J'ai joué avec tata Mione, j'ai chercher gnomy (le gnome de Weasley) avec Harry, j'ai mangé les frites qu'Harry avait cuisiné avec mamie et Harry, c'était bon ! Et puis après… on a été faire un tour dans la forêt, on a vu un faon mais Harry il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher sinon sa maman ne voudrait plus s'occuper de lui, alors je ne l'ai pas touché ! Moi je n'aimerais pas que tu ne t'occupes plus de moi !

Ginny serra son fils très fort et lui murmura un _Je t'aime_ à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura l'enfant.

Harry était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait la scène. Ils avaient l'air tellement complice tous les deux.

Lilian dit tous bas sa maman.

-Harry il a dit qu'il allait m'aider à te redonner le sourire.

Ginny fit un faible sourire, Lilian se tourna alors vers la porte et tendit la main à Harry pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Celui s'exécuta et s'accroupit près du lit.

Lilian prit alors la main de sa mère puis celle d'Harry les unit.

Sans que personne ne prononce un mot, Ginny se décala, Lilian aussi, Harry alla se coucher sur le lit.

Lilian se trouvait maintenant couché entre son père et sa mère qui se tenaient toujours la main et avait leurs têtes assez proches.

Comme épuisée par tous ces évènements, tous les trois s'endormirent dans le même lit, comme une vraie famille.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla, il voulut se lever mais Ginny serrait fermement sa main et il ne voulait pas la lâcher non plus. Il resta donc là, à contempler celle qu'il aimait et le fruit de leur amour. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était qu'elle avait eu raison de garder cet enfant qui les unissait pour toujours.

Une plus tard, Ginny se réveilla. La première chose qu'elle vit lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, c'était lui. Celui qui envahissait ses plus beaux rêves depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans, celui qui avait offert le plus beau cadeau : un enfant.

Harry qui somnolait, sentit la main de Ginny lui caresser le visage. Et pour la première depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit… vivant !

Mais Harry n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux, il se l'était juré ! Mais devant elle, toutes ses promesses ne tenaient plus la route. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et la regarda tendrement. Ils se sourirent mutuellement quand ils sentirent le petit être blotti contre eux bouger. Lilian se retourna, son pouce toujours dans la bouche.

-Alors bonhomme, bien dormi !

Le petit garçon encore endormi, hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Il blottit un peu plus contre sa mère, celle-ci fit comprendre à Harry de se rapprocher, elle avait besoin de sentir les deux hommes de sa vie près d'elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois avant que Lilian ne tienne plus en place, il voulait boire, et aller aux toilettes. Il finit par abandonner ses parents pour aller jouer avec ses oncles et tantes qui appréciait le divertissement que leur offrait leur neveu.

Ginny alla se blottir contre le torse d'Harry, il était nettement plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs.

-Je vais rester un peu Ginny, murmura t'il.

-Et après ? murmura t'elle aussi.

-Quand tu iras mieux, je repartirais !

-Alors tu ne partiras plus jamais, car sans toi, je ne suis plus rien !

-Ginny, s'il n'y avait que moi, je passerai tout le reste de mon existence à tes cotés.

-Ba alors ?

-Mais je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je veux juste que tu saches, que où que je sois, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures. Il était tard, tout le monde était parti. Ils descendirent alors rejoindre Mme Weasley et Lilian.

Ils mangèrent en silence ce qui intensifia l'atmosphère pesante.

Tout était si calme que Lilian s'endormit devant son repas. Harry insista pour aller le coucher, et Ginny accepta. Alors qu'Harry bordait son fils, Ginny observait la scène depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Alors qu'Harry se relevait, Ginny vint se blottir contre lui. Bien que sa raison lui disait de la repousser, son cœur lui disait de la garder contre lui pour l'éternité. Il préférait écouter son cœur.

-Il est très beau, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

-C'est normal, c'est ton portrait craché !

-Mais il a quand même tes jolis yeux !

-Ba oui ! J'y ai mis ma petite touche personnelle quand même !

Ginny leva les yeux vers ceux de Harry qui en fit de même.

-Restes avec nous ?

Harry allait répondre quand Ginny lui mit un doigt devant la bouche.

-Chut !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

-Restes avec moi ce soir ? Je ne veux pas rester toute seule !

Harry acquiesça. Ils sortirent silencieusement de la chambre de leur enfant. Alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait, Harry demanda à Ginny.

-Est-ce que tu veux aller le voir ?

Ginny acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ses parents. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre, Ginny demanda à Harry de venir avec elle, elle ne voulait pas affronter le corps de son père, seule. Harry vient alors avec elle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent Arthur Weasley qui semblait dormir.

-On dirait qu'il dort, dit Ginny. Ca me rappelle quand j'étais petite, quand je faisais un cauchemar, j'allais les rejoindre dans leur lit. Etant la petite dernière et la seule fille, j'étais la petite chouchoute ! Tout à l'heure, quand on était dans mon lit avec Lilian, j'ai revécu ces moments sauf que maintenant, c'est moi qui console, je suis la maman !

-La roue tourne ! Un jour se sera Lilian qui…

-Ne vas pas trop vite Harry, on a encore le temps !

-S'il est aussi précoce que moi, on a du souci à se faire !

-Toi précoce ? Tu me fais rire.

Ginny préféra poursuivre la conversation ailleurs. Ils sortirent de la pièce mais Harry ne poursuivit pas la conversation. Il rappela à Ginny qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher car la journée risquait d'être longue le lendemain.

Harry voulut rester avec Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. N'arrivant plus à dormir, Ginny prit une potion de sommeil sans rêve vers 3h. Harry resta avec Ginny, il passa la nuit sur le fauteuil à la regarder dormir et à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire pour elle.

_Prochain chapitre : Une journée difficile_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une journée difficile

_**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira**_

_Chapitre 8 : Une journée difficile_

Harry ne dormit pas mais il n'était pas si fatigué que cela puisqu'il s'était reposé l'après midi. Il se décida à quitter la chambre vers 9h pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il trouva Molly dans la cuisine devant les fourneaux.

-Molly, ne vous dérangez pas, je vais faire le petit déjeuner !

-Merci Harry, ça va faire quinze minutes que j'essaye de faire du café et …

Mme Weasley éclata en sanglot, Harry vint la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller ! Ca va aller !

-Merci ! Je n'ai jamais été loin de lui plus de 24h, ça va être dur de vivre sans de lui !

-Mais vous avez vos enfants avec vous, ils seront là pour vous !

-Oui ! Mais tu tiendras ta promesse !

-Vous êtes au courant !

-Il était encore éveillé hier, il m'a dit que tu lui avais fait la promesse de t'occuper d'eux !

-Oui !

Mme Weasley alla prendre une douche pendant qu'Harry préparait le petit déjeuner.

Une demi heure plus tard, Lilian arriva à moitié endormit.

-Coucou bonhomme !

-Coucou Harry !

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui ! Elle est où mamie ?

-Elle est partie prendre sa douche ! Mets toi à table, ton petit déjeuner est prêt !

-C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? demanda l'enfant à moitié rassuré

-Oui ! Douterais tu de mes dons culinaires ?

-Je sais pas, je crois que je vais goûter, quitte à risquer ma vie !

Harry se mit à rire.

-C'est que dit tonton Ron quand il teste des farces de tontons Fred et Georges !

Harry et Lilian mangèrent donc ensemble et Lilian remarqua qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça mais que ça ne valait pas les petits déjeuners de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci vint les rejoindre, elle appréciait de passer du temps avec son petit fils qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation et qui n'était donc pas triste.

Harry alla ensuite préparer Lilian pour qu'il assiste à la cérémonie mais n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait lui mettre, c'est Hermione, qui venait d'arriver, qui s'occupa du petit garçon. Harry, quant à lui, alla rejoindre son meilleur ami dans la cour.

-Ca va ? demanda Harry en voyant le regard de Ron.

-Oui ! C'est juste que …

-Que ?

-Je pensais que mon père me donnerait des conseils pour élever mes enfants !

-Mais tu y arriveras, tu as eu le meilleur des modèles !

-Oui ! Dire que mon fils ne connaîtra jamais son grand père !

-Mais tout le monde lui en parlera !

-Oui ! Comment tu fais toi pour vivre sans ton père !

-Tu sais … je ne l'ai jamais connue alors… j'ai pris ton père pour modèle !

Ron lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

-Et pour Lilian, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais prendre mes responsabilités !

-Et pour Ginny ?

-Je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse !

-Avec toi, elle le sera !

-Non ! Il faut qu'elle le soit sans moi !

-Harry !

Harry se leva et retourna dans la maison où il retrouva Lilian.

-T'as vu Harry, je suis tout beau, dit le petit garçon avec fierté.

-Oh oui.

Hermione lui avait mis un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir.

Hermione alla rejoindre Ron dans la cour avec Lilian pendant qu'Harry alla réveiller Ginny.

Celle-ci dormait toujours. Il alla se coucher à coté d'elle et profita qu'elle dormait encore pour la contempler. Alors qu'il lui caressait le visage, il lui parlait tout doucement.

-Tu vas voir ma chérie, je vais te redonner le sourire pour que vous soyez heureux toi et notre fils. Mais je ne pourrais jamais partager ce bonheur avec vous, je me le suis promis.

Alors qu'il continuait de lui parler, Ginny se réveilla.

-Bonjour, ça va ? murmura t'il.

-Oui ! dit elle avec peu de conviction puisqu'elle se mit à pleurer peu de temps après !

-Ginny je suis là, ne pleures plus ! dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Une heure après, Ginny était toujours dans le même état, mais l'enterrement aurait lieu dans moins de deux heures et il fallait que Ginny se prépare.

-Ginny, il est temps que tu te lèves ?

-Non !

-Mais l'enterrement a lieu dans moins de deux heures, il faut que tu te prépares !

-Je ne veux pas !

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

-Qu'il parte !

-Mais il est déjà parti !

-Non ! Il est encore là !

-Ginny ! Arrêtes !

Elle se mit à pleurer, puis se rendormit. Harry décida de la laisser dormir un peu. Il en profita pour descendre manger et avertit les fils Weasley qu'ils pouvaient partir et que lui et Ginny les rejoindrait plus tard.

Dans une heure débutait l'enterrement, Harry décida de prendre les choses en main. Il alla donc dans la chambre de Ginny, il la trouva assises sur son lit.

-Allez Ginny, lèves toi !

-…

-Ginny tu vas finir par arriver en retard !

-J'irais pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Lèves toi !

-NON !

-C'est ton dernier mot !

-Oui !

-Très bien tu l'as cherché !

Il prit Ginny dans ses bras et la sortit de la chambre. La jeune femme se débattit avant de se retrouver dans la douche où Harry actionna l'eau froide.

Il quitta la salle de bain pour prendre les vêtements de Ginny.

Quand il revint dans la salle de main, dix minutes plus tard, il vit Ginny accroupie dans la douche avec toujours ses vêtements sur elle.

Il arrêta alors l'eau, et la sortir de la douche. Il la déshabilla, remarqua qu'elle était tout aussi jolie, sa grossesse lui avait laissé quelques formes qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'avant, l'essuya et prit les vêtements qu'ils avaient choisi pour la rhabiller. Il mit tout d'abord le bas puis s'attaqua au haut, il avait quelques difficultés pour lui mettre son soutien gorge, Harry voulut détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'habille !

Il vit un léger sourire sur son visage.

-C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus facile de t'enlever ton soutien gorge que de te le mettre. Si tu veux m'aider.

Ginny prit son soutien gorge et le mit, très facilement selon Harry. La jeune femme se leva alors et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre.

-OU SONT MES DRAPS ! cria Ginny.

Harry arriva dans la chambre.

-Ils sont en train de sécher, je les ai lavé tout à l'heure. De toute façon, tu n'en as pas besoin, tu dois sortir.

Il tendit un chemisier blanc à Ginny qu'elle ne prit pas. Il se décida donc à lui mettre lui-même.

-Tu me facilites pas la tâche ! Bon maintenant on va y aller !

-Non !

-Ginny, ta mère et tes frères ont besoin d'avoir ta présence et toi ?

Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

-Pourquoi vous me quitter tous !

-Je suis là !

-Non ! Tu n'es pas là, tu ne penses qu'à repartir !

Ginny se sépara des bras réconfortant de son grand amour.

Harry lui mit la veste noire qui allait avec le pantalon et lui prit la main. Il vit Ginny sourire, confiant, ils transplanèrent.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le cimetière, la cérémonie venait tout juste de commencer. Harry et Ginny avancèrent main dans la main sous les regards des personnes présentes.

Arrivés devant, Ginny s'assied, Harry voulut partir plus loin mais Ginny serra encore plus fort sa main.

-Restes avec moi !

Harry vit que tous les Weasley acquiescèrent. Il s'asseye près de jeune femme, Lilian vint rejoindre ses parents et alla dans les bras de son père.

La cérémonie fut émouvante, après que le corps fut enterré, les proches présentèrent leurs condoléances aux Weasley.

Harry décida d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe ses parents, il prit Lilian avec lui.

Arrivé devant la tombe, il vit une photo de Lily et James.

-Elle est belle, c'est qui ? demanda Lilian

-C'était ma maman !

-Elle était jolie ta maman, aussi jolie que la mienne ! Mais pourquoi ils ont mis une photo de toi !

-Ce n'est pas moi, répondit amusé Harry. C'est mon papa !

-C'est marrant, on dirait toi !

-Oui !

-Ils s'appellent comment ton papa et ta maman !

-Ils s'_appelaient_ James et Lily !

-Oh ! Presque comme moi !

-Oui !

-Tu crois que ma mamie s'appelle comme ça !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ma maman m'a dit que j'avais presque le même nom que la maman de mon papa !

-Alors peut être que ta mamie s'appelait Lily aussi !

Ils restèrent ainsi puis Harry rompit le silence.

-On va rejoindre ta maman ?

-Oui ! Au revoir Papa et Maman à Harry ! dit l'enfant.

Les Potter, père et fils, rejoignirent Ginny qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, être seule avec les deux hommes de sa vie. Lilian proposa alors d'aller se promener dans la forêt comme il avait fait la veille.

Arrivé dans la forêt, Lilian était tout heureux.

-On va peut être voir le faon ?

-Peut être ! répondit Harry.

Lilian avança dans la forêt, suivi d'Harry et de Ginny qui se tenait main dans la main.

-C'est marrant, dit Lilian en les voyant ainsi, on dirait des namoureux !

-Des namoureux ? dit Harry.

-Oui ! répondit fièrement.

Harry attrapa le garçon et se mit à le chatouiller frénétiquement, accompagné de Ginny.

-C'est pas du juste vous êtes deux, et vous êtes plus grand !

-Pauvre chéri ! répondit Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, Ginny se sentit enfin bien, pas heureuse car ce bonheur ne serait qu'éphémère, mais bien, elle profita de ses moments qu'elle passait avec son fils et le père de celui-ci. Des moments en famille.

Ils rentrèrent assez tard, Lilian dormait dans les bras d'Harry qui le coucha. Ginny aussi se coucha après qu'Harry ait refait le lit (c'est lui qui avait enlevé les draps). Harry, quant à lui, se coucha dans la chambre de Ron qui fut autrefois la sienne, là bas, il se remémora tous les souvenirs qu'il avait dans cette maison, cette maison qui était comme la sienne.

**Annonce de l'auteur : il n'y aura peut etre de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je n'aurais pas internet mais j'aimerais quand meme vos impressions sur ce chapitre et meme sur cette fic car je n'ai eu que très peu d'avis!  
****Elle est vraiment si nulle que ça cette fic!**

**Prochain chapitre : Départ (tout un programme)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Départ

**Et voilà le grand retour de chaton !**

** Tinlin!**

**Et oui je suis de retour avec la question que tout le monde se pose: Harry va t'il laisser Ginny et Lilian!**

**Petite information: vous pouvez dorénavant poster des reviews anomynes alors tous a vos claviers!**

_Chapitre 9 : Départ_

Dans la nuit, Ginny vint rejoindre Harry dans son lit, celui-ci était profondément endormi. Elle alla se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry commença à se réveiller.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry à moitié endormi.

-J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai envie de toi ! répondit elle en l'embrassant toujours.

Harry se sépara d'elle.

-Non Ginny ! Je veux pas !

Ginny prit ses paroles pour des claques et quitta rapidement l'ancienne chambre de son frère.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la maison et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la cour et regardait la lune. Elle était pleine, Ginny pensa immédiatement à son ancien professeur de DCFM qui était mort durant cette guerre. Lupin lui manquait beaucoup, il avait été très présent pour Ginny quand Harry avait disparu.

Ginny réfléchit longtemps jusqu'à ce que le soleil daigne se lever, elle alla ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelques instants plus tard, sa mère se réveilla. Elles mangèrent toutes les deux et Ginny lui dit :

-Je vais m'occuper de toi maman !

-Merci ma chérie ! Mais il faut que tu t'occupes de toi aussi !

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je vais reprendre mon travail, je vais aller voir mon patron pour recommencer à travailler et on va rester ici avec Lilian, on sera tous les trois !

-Penses à vivre ta vie, penses à ton avenir !

-Mon avenir c'est toi et Lilian, je te jure !

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la cuisine, il vit mère et fille enlacées, quel beau tableau !

Il alla ensuite s'installer à table et prit son petit déjeuner avec les deux femmes.

-Harry ! commença Ginny, je veux que tu partes !

-Pas tant que tu iras mal !

-Je vais bien, tu peux repartir !

-Je vais pourtant rester quelques temps pour en être sur !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Parce que tu l'as promis à mon père ?

-…

-Pars, laisses nous !

-Harry ne partira pas, dit Molly Weasley sur un ton imposant.

-Si !

-Non ! Je suis chez moi Ginny, Harry restera ici le temps qui le souhaite !

-Très bien, dit Ginny en se levant, alors nous partirons moi et Lilian.

Elle monta alors et prépara ses bagages dans sa chambre. Elle ferait celle de son fils quand il se réveillerait.

Harry arriva quelques instants plus tard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t'il.

-Ca ne se voit pas !

-Tu ne vas pas partir, ta mère ne s'en remettrait pas !

-Mais _TU_ seras là !

-Ginny restes ici ! Je te promets de rester très peu de temps, juste le temps de voir que tout va bien !

-Non ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je t'aime moi ! Et je souffre quand je suis près de toi !

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre quand elle entendit Harry murmurer

-Je t'aime moi aussi !

Ginny se jeta alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, puis la jeta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je peux pas, je …, je peux pas !

-POURQUOI ? Parce qu'il y a une autre femme ?

-…

-Réponds, il y a une autre femme ?

-…

-DIS MOI POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS ETRE AVE MOI ALORS QUE TU DIS M'AIMER, JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU REFUSES DE T'OCCUPER DE TON FILS ? demanda t'elle

-Je ne peux pas c'est tout !

-TU NE PEUX PAS ! MAIS BIEN SUR ! COMMENT N'Y AI-JE PAS PENSER PLUS TOT !

-Ginny je ne peux pas t'expliquer !

-Je comprends ! Et quand Lilian me demandera pourquoi son père ne l'a jamais reconnut, je lui répondrai qu'il ne pouvait pas ! C'est ça ?

-Ginny, je t'ai envoyé un certificat de paternité !

-Ce n'est pas d'un nom dont il a besoin, c'est d'un père !!

-Je ne peux pas Ginny !

-Tu te répètes !

-Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre Ginny, comprends moi !

-Non !

Ginny s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand elle vit… Lilian.

-Mon cœur !

Lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles, Harry se retourna brusquement.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda t'elle.

Le petit garçon acquiesça de la tête, quelques larmes se mirent à couler. Ginny le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est fini mon ange ! dit elle en quittant la pièce.

Harry resta un instant dans la chambre de Ginny. Lilian savait tout. Il redescendit alors et trouva Mme Weasley en train de trier les affaires de Mr Weasley.

-Il faut que je le fasse maintenant ! Tant que je peux ! se justifia Mme Weasley.

-Je ne vous demande rien, lui répondit il avec gentillesse. Je vais partir Molly !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je les fais souffrir, je veux pas qu'ils souffrent eux aussi ! Je préfère partir !

-Et ta promesse Harry ? Tu as fait une promesse Harry, ne l'oublie pas !

-C'est quand je serais loin d'elle que je la rendrais heureuse ! Et puis, elle a l'air de s'être reprise en main.

-Ce n'est qu'éphémère, tu le sais très bien !

-Si vous préférez, je peux rester dans les environs pendant quelques temps !

-Merci Harry, je serais plus rassurée.

Il alla chercher ses affaires mais avant de partir, il voulut parler à Lilian, il le trouva dans la cour, assis sur un banc.

-Coucou bonhomme !

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas mais le regardait dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé bonhomme que tu l'ais apprit comme ça, mais je voulais te dire que je peux pas être ton papa. Si j'étais ton papa, je ne pourrais pas te rendre heureux !

Le petit garçon se leva et rentra dans le Terrier. Ginny sortit peu de temps après.

-Pars et laisses nous tranquille !

Harry quitta le Terrier, il s'installa dans le manoir des Potter. Il avait chargé Neville de le faire rénover en lui imposant quelques suggestions. Neville les avait respecté :

La chambre de Noah était blanche, avec des dessins d'animaux de toutes les couleurs. Elle était pleine de jouets et de peluches.

La chambre de Ginny était de couleur crème, tout le mobilier était en bois marron foncé, les draps et les rideaux étaient de couleur parme, sa couleur préférée. Sur le coté droit, se trouvait une large étagère faisant toute la longueur, sur laquelle se trouvait de nombreuses bougies, Ginny adorait les bougies, elle trouvait ça romantique.

La cuisine était toute équipée.

L'extérieur était très accueillant, il y avait de magnifiques fleurs et un grand jardin pour que Lilian puisse jouer.

Harry découvrit la maison et alla se coucher, dans la chambre qui était destiné à Lilian, celle qui auparavant était la sienne, une peluche dans ses bras.

Harry voulait partir, redevenir cet ermite qui n'avait pas d'attache, pas de famille, mais il avait promis à Molly de rester un mois et il tiendrait sa promesse.

Il allait bientôt partir, dans une semaine, cependant, il prenait toujours des nouvelles de Ginny et de Lilian.

Il semblait qu'ils allaient bien, bien qu'ils ne veuillent, tous les deux, entendre parler d'Harry Potter.

Un jour, Molly vint voir Harry.

-Alors tu vas bientôt partir ? demanda Mme Weasley

-Oui ! Dans trois jours !

Un silence s'installa avant que Molly ne reprenne la parole.

-Elle ne va pas bien !

-C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit !

-Tu l'as connais, elle joue très bien la comédie. Personne n'a jamais su que vous continuiez de vous …fréquenter.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, elle ne veut plus me voir !

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, le grand Harry Potter, qui a terrassé Voldemort, ne peux faire face à une Weasley. Occupes toi d'elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non !

-Très bien ! Je le ferais !

-Encore une chose, emmènes les loin d'ici !

-Très bien !

-Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je vais aller préparer leurs affaires, passes les chercher ce soir !

-D'accord !

-A ce soir Harry !

-A ce soir Molly !

Harry remarqua que depuis la mort d'Arthur, la matriarche de la famille Weasley prenait en main les problèmes de ses enfants, ne désirant qu'une chose, leur bonheur, c'était donc pour cela qu'il avait accepté si facilement.

Le soir même, les bagages de Ginny et Lilian étaient prêts mais les deux protagonistes n'étaient toujours pas au courant de ce changement de programme. Ils savaient seulement qu'ils avaient un invité au dîner.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Harry vit Lilian qui jouait dans la cour.

-Salut Bonhomme ! tenta t'il.

Le petit garçon releva la tête et vit celui qui était … son père. Oui, il a un papa mais un papa qui ne veut pas être son papa.

L'enfant alla lentement vers Harry qui s'était accroupi. Lilian l'enlaça alors

-T'es revenu… Harry !

Et oui, s'il ne voulait pas être son père, il serait simplement Harry.

Harry serra fortement Lilian, c'était tellement bon de le sentir. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il garda son fils dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison. Il retrouva Molly qui était contente qu'il soit venu. Cette dernière appela sa fille.

Lorsque Ginny descendit, elle vit Lilian dans les bras de son père. Sachant que sa mère avait du l'inviter, elle ne dit rien et se mit à table.

Comme personne ne semblait engager la conversation, ce fut Molly qui la fit durant tout le repas jusqu'au moment d'engager la discussion fatidique.

-Alors Harry, quand rentres tu ?

-Ce soir !

Harry vit que Lilian était déçu.

-Tu pourrais peut être emmener Ginny et Lilian avec toi ? proposa cordialement Mme Weasley qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Maman, coupa Ginny, Harry n'a certainement pas envie de …

-Si ! J'en serais ravi !

-Arrêtes Harry, ce n'est pas marrant ! … Et de toute façon, je travaille !

-En fait, ton patron a accepté de te laisser quelques jours ? avoua Molly

-Quoi ?

-Oui, il a dit que tu pouvais prendre le temps que tu voudras.

Molly Weasley savait être très convaincante quand la vie de ses enfants et petits enfants était en jeu.

-De toute façon, je ne veux pas y aller ! dit Ginny en quittant la table.

-Oh que si tu y iras ! ordonna Molly en quittant à son tour la table.

-Non ! répondit la jeune femme sur un ton catégorique en montant les escaliers.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Descends tout de suite !

Ginny savait que quand sa mère l'appela ainsi, il fallait lui obéir, elle redescendit aussitôt les marches.

-Très bien ! Maintenant tu vas partir avec Harry et Lilian ! Tu ne reviendras que lorsque Harry t'en sentira capable !

Ginny désapprouvait mais ne pouvait que céder, elle finit donc par accepter.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois prêts à partir. Molly qui ne voulait pas les voir partir, les obligea à le faire. Il était tard et Lilian était épuisé. Ils transplanèrent donc. Laissant Molly Weasley seule, elle était triste mais savait que c'était pour le bien de sa fille et de son petit fils.

**Alors? Ca mérite une review!**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une vie de famille

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ? Une seule possibitité de répondre : LA REVIEW**

_Chapitre 10 : Une vie de "famille"_

Harry, Ginny et Lilian arrivèrent dans le salon d'Harry. Le salon était simple, comme tout salon. Ginny se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

-Où est ta salle de bain ?

Harry montra une porte.

-Merci ! dit elle avec un air hautain. Lilian, viens prendre ton bain !

-Non ! ronchonna Lilian

-Lilian Weasley, tu obéis !

L'enfant décida d'obéir, passant près d'Harry, il s'arrêta et lui murmura :

-Quand elle t'appelle par ton nom de famille, c'est mieux d'obéir !

-Oui je sais, répondit Harry.

-C'est vrai… tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, répondit il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Ginny coucha ensuite son fils dans le lit d'Harry. Lilian et Ginny dormiraient dans la chambre et Harry dans le salon.

Une fois son fils couché, Ginny alla se promener aux alentours de la maison. Quand elle en sortit justement, elle fut surprise de l'aspect extérieur de la maison, on dirait une vieille cabane.

Une heure après être sortie, elle rentra dans la maison et fila dans ce qui était sa chambre. Harry alla lui aussi se coucher.

Ca fait deux heures que Ginny tentait de trouver le sommeil mais en vain. Elle sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans le salon. Là, elle vit Harry dormir. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était toujours aussi beau quand il dormait. Il arrivait souvent que Ginny se lève en pleine nuit pour regarder Harry quand il sortait secrètement ensemble, elle aimait le voir sourire dans ses plus beaux rêves (elle espérait tout de même en être la cause) et le calmait sans le réveiller quand il faisait des cauchemars.

Elle le regarda pendant une demi heure quand une envie soudaine de dormir avec lui la prit. Elle alla alors se blottir sous les draps qui abritaient celui que tout le monde appelait le Survivant.

-Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry à moitié réveillé.

-Lilian prend toute la place, je viens te demander asile.

Harry ne dit rien, synonyme qu'elle pouvait rester. Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Ginny…

-Chut ! dit elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Juste une fois s'il te plait !

Harry acquiesça et s'endormit heureux car la femme qu'il aimait était dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla très tôt. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner (grâce à la magie, elle avait toute la nourriture qu'elle désirait).

Lilian fut le second à se réveiller, l'enfant n'était pas du matin et il fallait y aller en douceur les premières minutes.

-Bonjour mon cœur ! Bien dormi ?

L'enfant acquiesça en se frottant les yeux. Ginny le prit dans ses bras et le berça un petit peu afin que le retour sur la terre ferme se fasse en douceur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lilian était frais et dispo pour cette journée qui s'offrait à lui.

Avant de se mettre à table, Ginny lui proposa d'aller réveiller Harry. Le petit garçon prit son élan et sauta sur le canapé lit.

-DEBOUT !

-MMM, deux minutes !

-Non ! Maman a dit que le petit déjeuner est prêt !

-Il le sera aussi dans deux minutes !

-Debout !

Harry remit les couvertures sur lui et se rendormit. Lilian devint immédiatement triste, son papa ne voulait pas venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui et sa maman, pourquoi les avoir fait venir alors ?

Il alla se mettre à table et prit le petit déjeuner avec sa maman. Harry vint les rejoindre quinze minutes plus tard. Une fois le jeune homme à table, personne ne dit un mot du petit déjeuner.

Ginny et Lilian sortirent de table en même temps, Ginny habilla son fils et alla prendre une douche pendant que le petit garçon jouait dans la chambre avec les jouets que sa mamie avait mis avec ses affaires.

Une fois habillée, Ginny alla rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine.

-Il y a un lac ici ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Lilian a toujours voulu aller pécher !

-Très bien, répondit Harry, on va aller pécher aujourd'hui.

Ginny et Harry planifièrent la journée. Harry et Lilian iraient pécher le matin et Ginny viendrait les rejoindre pour déjeuner et passerait le reste de la journée avec eux.

Une fois toute la journée planifiée, Ginny rajouta en quittant la cuisine.

-Tu sais Harry, le rêve de Lilian c'est pas d'aller pécher… c'est d'aller pécher avec son papa, comme ses camarades.

Elle laissa un Harry seul et plein de remord, il les faisait souffrir mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il vivait sa vie comme il le souhaitait, il serait heureux mais ça… il n'en avait pas le droit.

Les Potter père et fils allèrent donc pécher après qu'Harry ait expliqué le chemin à Ginny, il s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas utiliser la magie dehors car Harry savait qu'il y avait des touristes qui faisaient de la randonnée un peu partout dans la montagne.

Pendant la matinée, Ginny fit sa curieuse et explora la maison d'Harry. Elle trouva des photos d'elle et de Lilian. Elle reconnut celles qu'elle avait offertes à Hermione et Ron, pourquoi lui avaient ils donné ces photos. Ginny rangea la maison, prépara le déjeuner et alla retrouver les deux hommes de sa vie.

Lilian était tout content de retrouver sa maman, il montra avec fierté se qu'il avait péché, ce n'était que des petits poissons mais c'était tellement pour cet enfant qui n'avait jamais fait quelque chose avec son papa. L'après midi fut plutôt placé sous le signe de la détente, Lilian joua avec ses parents et, ce fut assez tard qu'ils rentrèrent chez Harry, Lilian placé au milieu tenant la main de ses parents qui s'amusaient à lui faire faire des bonds.

Pendant que Ginny préparait le dîner, Harry proposa de faire prendre son bain à Lilian. Avant qu'il n'aille dans la salle de bain, Ginny interpella son fils.

-Quoi ? demanda Lilian qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise.

-Tu sais ce que je t'interdis tout le temps quand tu prends ton bain…

-Oui.

-Donnes toi en à cœur joie ce soir !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

Lilian partit en courant dans la salle de bain. Au bout de cinq minutes, Ginny entendit Harry supplier Lilian d'arrêter, ce qui fit rire Ginny.

Un quart d'heure tard, Lilian et Harry sortirent de la salle de bain. On pouvait se demander qui avait pris son bain parce que Harry était trempé jusqu'à l'os.

Il alla rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine, celle-ci laissa échapper un rire quand elle vit Harry dans un tel état.

-Un petit coup de chaud ? demanda Ginny avec ironie.

-Lilian m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais dit de le faire !

-Moi ? demanda Ginny choquée. Tu crois vraiment que …

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

-NON ! NON ! JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE CA HARRY !

SPOUCH !!!!

Ginny était dans la baignoire pleine d'eau.

-Personne ne peut rivaliser avec le grand Harry Potter ! dit il avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Ginny sortit de la baignoire et se mit toute nue afin de se sécher, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Il était satisfait de la vue mais intérieurement, il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et de l'aimer comme elle devrait l'être. Harry préféra détourner les yeux.

-Quoi ? Le grand Harry Potter n'a jamais vu une femme nue. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve comme ça devant toi !

Plutôt que de chercher le conflit, Harry préféra rejoindre Lilian qui regardait un dessin animé à la télévision.

Ginny réapparut deux minutes plus tard avec des vêtements propres et secs.

Ils mangèrent de nouveau silencieusement, Lilian alla se coucher directement après, il n'avait pas fait sa sieste et bien qu'il se comportait comme un grand, il n'était qu'un petit bout de chou de quatre ans et demi et la fatigue le gagnait.

Il laissa donc ses parents seuls dans le salon, ils regardèrent la télé mais fatigués par la journée, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans le canapé qui était déjà déplié.

Aux environs de deux heures du matin, Lilian se réveilla en sursaut, il chercha sa maman, elle n'était pas à coté de lui. Il alla donc voir où elle était, et la trouva couchée dans le canapé avec Harry.

-Maman, dit il tout bas à moitié en pleur.

Ginny se réveilla à ce même moment et vit son petit garçon, les larmes sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? demanda Ginny en se redressant et en invitant Lilian à venir dans ses bras. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Le garçon hocha la tête. Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Ginny l'embrassa sur la tête tout en lui disant que c'était fini, Lilian murmura.

-Le méchant monsieur était revenu, il me faisait mal à mon bras… mais Harry il ne venait pas et le monsieur il riait, il disait que mon papa ne m'aimait pas !

Harry qui jusque là feint de dormir, se releva et dit à son fils.

-Lilian, je serais toujours là pour toi quand tu en auras besoin ! Je te le promets !

Harry posa un baiser sur le front de son fils comme pour donner du poids à sa promesse.

Ginny se leva et tendit les bras vers Lilian.

-Allez viens mon ange, on va se coucher !

Alors que Lilian s'apprêtait à prendre possession des bras de sa maman, Harry proposa une autre solution.

-Vous pouvez dormir ici, si vous voulez ?

Ginny regarda son fils et vit que celui en mourrait d'envie tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Elle se recoucha après que Lilian se soit mis au milieu.

Le petit garçon était aux anges, il était couché dans un lit avec son papa d'un coté et sa maman de l'autre : comme une vraie famille.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, ses parents étaient encore dans le lit, son rêve continuait. Cependant son bonheur n'était pas parfait car il entendit sa maman renifler. Il se leva et regarda sa maman qui lui tournait le dos.

-Tu es triste maman ?

-Non mon cœur ! répondit elle mais sa réponse était loin d'être convaincante.

-Tu es triste à cause de papy ?

-Oui mon chéri, répondit Ginny en se retournant pour réclamer un câlin ce que fit Lilian avec plaisir.

-Faut pas être pas être triste maman chérie, papy il est pas tout seul avec les anges, y a aussi mon autre papy et mon autre mamie.

Harry, qui commençait à peine à se réveiller, et Ginny furent touchés par les paroles du petit garçon, c'est la première fois qu'il parlait de la famille de son père.

Ginny embrassa son fils sur sa petite tête brune.

-Tu crois que je ressemblerais à Harry quand je serais grand ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Parce qu'Harry ressemble beaucoup à son papa !

-Peut être mon cœur ! … Des fois je me demande si tu n'es pas le fils d'Hermione, dit Ginny à moitié amusé.

-Je suis pas son fils, je suis son filleul !

Les deux Weasley se levèrent et ses dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Harry les rejoint peu de temps après. A la fin du repas, Lilian quitta la cuisine pour aller jouer, Ginny s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand elle se retourna et dit à haute voix.

-On va partir Harry !

Elle quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre pour faire les bagages.

Harry entra en trombe dans la chambre.

-Comment ça vous allez partir ? Ta mère ne voudra pas !

-Rien à foutre de ma mère, j'irais chez Fred et Georges en attendant !

-Tu restes là !

-NON !

-…

-Si on reste ici, on va tous souffrir et Lilian en premier ! C'est pas pour rien qu'il a fait ce cauchemar hier !

-Ginny !

-Moi non plus, je n'en peux plus ! Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi, pour refaire ma vie, pour trouver un homme qui m'aimera, qui me le prouvera, qui élèvera Lilian comme son fils.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tais toi Ginny, tais toi ! murmura Harry les larmes aux yeux lui aussi.

-Il m'a fallut du temps pour t'oublier mais quand tu es revenu, j'ai compris que je ne t'avais jamais oublié, j'ai toujours attendu ton retour mais maintenant c'est fini, je ne veux plus être seule, je veux que mon fils soit le fils de quelqu'un, qu'il soit respecté.

-…

-J'ai beaucoup souffert Harry, je ne veux pas que mon fils souffre aussi !

-…

-Tu sais le mal que ça fait les regards méprisants quand tu es enceinte à dix sept ans et qu'il n'y a pas de papa, les commérages, les moments de solitude quand ton bébé bouge mais que son papa n'est pas là, les réflexions quand les gens ont cru que ma mère avait encore eu un enfant _A son âge_ comme il disait !

-…

-Non, tu sais rien, car j'ai vécu ça toute seule, mais c'est fini, j'ai besoin d'être aimée, d'être soutenue… mais tu ne veux pas être cette personne qui m'aime et qui me soutient.

Elle ferma les sacs, et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand elle entendit Harry tomber sur le lit et craquer moralement.

-Mais je peux pas, JE PEUX PAS !!!

Ginny, toujours les larmes aux yeux, alla rejoindre Harry qui était couché sur le lit. Elle alla se blottir contre lui. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

-Dis moi pourquoi ? murmura t'elle. Dis moi pourquoi on a pas le droit d'être heureux tous les trois !

**Prochain chapitre : La détresse d'Harry Potter**


	11. Chapitre 11 : La détresse d'harry potter

**Coucou c'est chaton !**

**je sais le chapitre est tout petit mais bon il est très intéressant mais promis je vous en mais ce week end en attendant review**

_Chapitre 11 : La détresse d'Harry Potter_

-Dis moi pourquoi ? murmura t'elle. Dis moi pourquoi on a pas le droit d'être heureux tous les 3 !

Le silence s'empara de la pièce pendant 5 minutes, avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

-C'était il y a bientôt 3 ans !

-…

-On m'a informé qu'il y avait un attaque de mangemort sur le Chemin de Traverse, des noms étaient cités tels que Malefoy, Quetver, Lestrange… je n'ai pas hésité, j'y suis allé. C'était la panique là bas, on était à une semaine de la rentrée et le Chemin de Traverse étaient remplis de personnes.

-…

-Le combat fut acharné, moi je ne me suis occupée que d'une personne !

-Lestrange ?

-Oui ! Il fallait que je lui fasse payer pour la mort de Sirius ! On s'est battu pendant une heure. Au début je n'ai utilisé que des doloris, puis des doloris beaucoup plus puissant et à la fin je l'ai vu sourire, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, j'ai regardé parterre et je l'ai vu ! Fou de douleur, j'ai prononcé pour la première fois… L'AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le silence refit surface mais Ginny savait qu'Harry n'avait pas tout dit.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait parterre Harry ?

-Tobias !

-Et qui est Tobias ?

-…

-Harry ! Qui est Tobias !

-L'enfant que j'ai tué ! dit Harry avant de s'effondrer de nouveau.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras et le consola tant bien que mal.

Ils étaient enlacés depuis 5 minutes, quand Harry décida d'éclaircir les points obscurs.

-J'ai tué un enfant Ginny ! J'ai brisé une famille ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux !

-Si Harry, toi plus que qui d'autre !

Ils restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre avant que Ginny tente d'embrasser Harry.

-Non !dit il en se reculant.

-Si Harry, soyons heureux !

-Je peux pas, ce serait égoïste, faire comme si de rien n'était alors que j'ai brisé une famille.

-Tu préfères briser la notre aussi.

Harry détourna son regard.

-Regardes moi Potter ! Veux tu briser ta famille !

-Je peux pas !

-T'as raison, tant qu'ils ne sont pas heureux, tu ne dois pas être heureux ! répondit Ginny avec amertume.

-…

-Voyons voyons, que pouvons nous faire pour qu'il soit heureux ? …. On peut leur donner Lilian ! On leur donne un fils en échange de celui qu'ils ont perdu ! Ouais c'est ça ! On va faire comme ça ! Et puis nous… on en fera d'autre hein ? … Je vais prévenir Lilian qu'il change de papa et de maman.

Ginny se leva mais fut rattrapée par Harry

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises !

-Toi aussi alors, donnes toi le droit de vivre ! Tu te l'ais toujours interdit !

Ginny embrassa passionnément Harry,

-Je vous aime Harry Potter et je ne permettrais à personne de nous séparer.

Elle embrassa de nouveau avant qu'Harry ne la repousse.

-Laisse moi du temps !

Ginny acquiesça, elle savait tout maintenant et allait l'aider pour qu'ils soient enfin heureux tous les 3.

-Pourquoi vous me laissez tout seul ? demanda Lilian en pointant le bout de son nez.

-Viens là mon cœur, dit Ginny en tendant les bras à son fils qui ne refusa pas l'invitation.

-Harry a besoin d'un gros câlin à trois têtes.

Le petit garçon se jeta sur Harry suivit par Ginny pour un gros, gros, gros câlin.

Ils restèrent tous les 3 dans le lit où les 2 garçons s'endormirent. Une fois assurée que le sommeil était profond, Ginny se leva et prit son sac. Elle écrivit un mot puis transplana.

**Prochain chapitre : " la quête de ginny"**


	12. Chapitre 12 : la quete de ginny

**Coucou c'est moi, je poste le chapitre maintenant car je pars en vacances pour la semaine alors mieux vaut plus tot que jamais**

**j'attends vos reactions**

_Chapitre 12 : La quête de Ginny_

Ginny arriva devant la porte de la maison de Ron et Hermione. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et c'est une énorme Hermione qui apparut à la porte.

-Hermione tu es…

-Enorme, je sais ! dit Hermione avec lassitude.

-Non j'allais dire radieuse !

Hermione emmena Ginny dans le salon.

-Tu t'imagines qu'il me reste encore 3 mois !

-Mais ça passe vite ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais si je m'inquiète justement, et si Ron allait voir ailleurs, c'est pas en voyant un bonbonnière que je vais le garder.

-D'une connaissant Ron, que tu ressembles à une bonbonnière va l'exciter puisque c'est un goinfre et de deux quand il verra le bonbon que tu couves, il sera fou de joie.

-Merci ! dit Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras. Heureusement que tu es là !

-Ca sert à ça les belles sœurs !

Elles restèrent enlacés un moment.

-Au fait toi, tu n'es pas censé être en Italie avec Harry et Lilian !

-Si mais j'ai besoin de vous !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On va dire qu'Harry a des remords pour quelques choses et qu'il s'interdit de vivre ! C'est pour ça que je dois retrouver les victimes !

-Le petit garçon qu'il a tué, c'est ça ?

-C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT ! Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Il m'en a parlé quand tu lui as demandé d'aller chercher Lilian, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus se battre car la dernière fois ça avait tourné au cauchemar.

-Ouais, je vais l'aider !

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Retrouver la famille de cet enfant !

-Et après ?

-Je sais pas mais il faut que je la retrouve ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de mon frère !

Les 2 jeunes femmes allèrent immédiatement au bureau des Aurors où elles demandèrent à parler à Ron.

Les filles expliquèrent le motif de leur venue.

-Mais je ne peux pas vous donner ces coordonnées, c'est illégal et puis pensez à ces personnes… laissez les en paix.

-Et Harry, il n'a pas le droit d'être en paix lui ? demanda Ginny en colère.

-Je suis désolé Ginny mais c'est la loi !

-LA LOI ! Et c'est la loi qui a mit fin à la Guerre ? Non, c'est Harry ! Mais Harry ne peut pas vivre avec un tel poids ! TU COMPRENDS !

-Ginny, c'est la loi !

Ginny quitta le bureau de son frère en furie. Hermione la suivit et la rattrapa dans la rue.

-Calmes toi Ginny !

-QUE JE ME CALME, MAIS TU RIGOLES !

-Il y a une autre solution, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as dit qu'il avait attaqué par doloris ?

-Oui, il n'a lancé qu'une seule fois l'Avada et c'était sur Lestrange puisqu'il l'a tué !

-Alors peut être que l'enfant n'a pas été tué sur le coup ?

-Et donc il serait allé se faire soigner à l'hôpital !

-C'est ça et qui a une gentille belle sœur qui travaille à l'hôpital ?

-Je t'adore ! dit Ginny en se jetant au cou d'Hermione.

Elles allèrent dans les archives et trouvèrent l'adresse des parents du petit Tobias.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'appartement, les 2 jeunes femmes s'affalèrent dans le canapé.

-Que vas-tu leur dire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore ! J'irais demain !

-Tu vas dormir ici ! Si le canapé ne te dérange pas !

-Non ! Ca ne fera qu'une nuit de plus !

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dîner au restaurant. Ron trouva donc son appartement vide quand il rentra. Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent tard le soir après avoir été au cinéma, sans adresser un mot à Ron.

Le lendemain, Ron partit très tôt le matin. Hermione partit vers 9h pour travailler laissant Ginny seule.

Ginny ressassa toutes les façons d'approcher les parents du petit Tobias. A 14h, elle se décida à aller les voir, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait leur dire mais voulait les voir, leur parler et retourner vers ces deux hommes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'adresse indiquée sur dossier médical, elle vit une maison avec des enfants.

-Bonjour ! dit une femme qui vint à sa rencontre. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

-Bonjour ! Ce sont vos enfants ?

-Oui ! Les 5, ça fait du boulot !

-Oui je sais, ma mère en a eu 7 !

-Sept, chapeau !

-Oui dont 6 garçons, dont des jumeaux !

-Et comment elle fait ? Je m'appelle Ellana Hofman !

-Ginny ! Ginny Weasley !

-Weasley? Comme le magasin de farces et attrapes ?

-Eux-mêmes !

-Alors je vénère votre mère ! Et vous, vous avez des enfants !

-Oui un fils, Lilian ! La huitième merveille du monde !

-Et que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais vous parler de votre fils !

-Lequel ?

-Tobias !

-Tobias ? Comment connaissez vous Tobias ? demanda Mme Hofman qui perdit tout d'un coup son sourire

-Je… Je …. Je voulais vous parler de la personne responsable de sa mort.

-Je ne veux pas parler de son assassin !

-Ce n'est pas un assassin !

-Si tué par plaisir n'est pas un assassinat, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Mais il n'a pas tué par plaisir !

-Il ? Comment ça il ? C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a tué mon fils !

-C'est ce qu'on vous a dit ?

-Oui !... Bellatrix a tué mon fils !

-On a omis de vous transmettre quelques détails !

-Comment ça ? demanda la maman du petit Tobias.

-Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir.

Ellana alla s'asseoir et proposa un siège à son invitée, elle voulait savoir la vérité, coûte que coûte.

-Vous voulez appeler votre mari, on peut l'attendre si vous voulez ?

-Je préfère pas, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait et puis je déciderais si je dois oui ou non lui dire la vérité !

-Très bien, quand l'émeute a commencé, l'homme qui a tué votre fils a mené un duel avec Bellatrix Lestrange avec qui il avait un contentieux à régler…. Pendant le combat, Lestrange s'est servie de votre fils comme bouclier. Il n'a pas vu votre fils et il s'en veut ! Il s'interdit de vivre par respect pour vous ! Il s'interdit de nous aimer moi et son fils ! Il veut souffrir autant que vous pour se punir !

-Pourquoi êtes vous venue ?

-Je voulais vous voir, savoir si vous étiez heureux !

-J'AI PERDU MON FILS ! COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS ALLER BIEN ! COMMENT VIVRERIEZ VOUS SI VOTRE FILS MOURRAIT ?

-Excusez moi ! Je n'aurais jamais du venir… mais maintenant, vous savez la vérité !

Alors que Ginny s'éloignait, elle fut rappelée par Allana.

-Qui est ce ?

-Je ne sais si…

-QUI EST-CE ?

-Harry Potter, c'est Harry Potter !

Ginny repartit, elle passa rapidement à l'appartement de Ron, prit ses affaires et retourna près d'Harry.

Quand elle arriva chez Harry, elle fut joyeusement accueillie par Lilian et aussi par Harry. Ils étaient heureux qu'elle revienne si tôt.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, tous les trois. Quand Lilian fut couché, Ginny décida d'avouer la vérité à Harry.

-J'ai été voir la mère de Tobias !

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? T'avais pas le droit ! s'emporta Harry

-Je voulais savoir comment ils allaient !

-Et ils vont comment ? demanda Harry d'une voix calme

-Bien, ils ont l'air d'aller bien ! Mais …

-Mais quoi ?

-Ils ne savaient pas la vérité !

-Tu leur as dit ?

-Oui !

-Merci ! Ils avaient droit de savoir !

Ginny et Harry étaient tous les deux au bord des larmes.

Ginny se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de Harry.

-Ils vivent leur vie maintenant ! A toi de vivre la tienne maintenant !

Ginny l'embrassa dans le cou et Harry ne bougea pas : il ne l'embrassa pas à son tour mais ne la repoussa pas non plus !

Ginny l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je vous aime Harry Potter !

-Moi aussi Ginny Weasley !

Ils décidèrent de dormirent ensemble dans le canapé, enlacé l'un à l'autre.

**Prochain chapitre : Face à face.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Face a face

**Coucou c'est moi !**

**Je vous envoie un chapitre qui devra vous plaire, en tout cas beaucoup l'attente !**

_Chapitre 13 : Face à face_

Deux semaines, ça faisait 2 semaines que Ginny était revenue mais rien n'avait changé. Harry était toujours aussi distant. Ginny se disait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, mais souhaitait rester ici quelques temps pour son fils ; en effet, Lilian était heureux d'être avec ses parents. Ginny, quant à elle, passait le moins de temps seule avec Harry, elle dormait avec son fils, pour éviter tout tentation.

Ginny s'en voulait. Elle était couchée dans le canapé, en train de réfléchir, quand Harry leva le buste de Ginny, s'asseye et la recoucha sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

-J'aurais pas du ! … J'aurais pas du aller les voir, je n'ai fait que raviver leur chagrin.

Harry lui caressa ses cheveux.

-Si j'avais perdu mon enfant …. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me parle de lui ! Et si quelqu'un le faisait, je pourrais le tuer de me faire souffrir.

Harry posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Ginny qui ne supportait plus d'être si près d'Harry et surtout sa tendresse. La jeune femme se leva et se précipita sous la douche pour pouvoir pleurer sans que personne ne l'entende.

Cinq minutes plus tôt, Lilian jouait dehors quand il vit une femme arriver.

-Bonjour ! dit elle avec un joli sourire rassurant.

Lilian sentit que la dame était gentille et décida de lui répondre.

-Bonjour !

-Tu es Lilian ?

-Oui ! Vous êtes qui vous ?

-Une dame qui voudrait parler à ton papa !

-J'ai pas de papa, enfin si mais il veut pas être mon papa !

La femme lui fit un sourire compatissant, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

-Vous voulez voir Harry ?

-S'il te plait oui !

Le petit garçon se leva, s'essuya ses mains sur son pantalon.

-Tu diras pas, maman n'aime que je fasse ça.

La femme lui mima une bouche cousue. Le petit garçon rentra dans la maison suivit de son invitée.

-Elle est où maman ? demanda Lilian en entrant dans la maison.

-Sous la douche !

-Y a une dame qui veut te voir !

Harry se leva et vit une femme derrière le petit garçon.

-Bonjour ! dit il.

-Bonjour, je suis …. Ellana Hofman ! La maman de Tobias !

Harry recula, comme abasourdi par cette annonce. Il tomba sur le canapé.

-Je voudrais vous parler Mr Potter !

Harry fut surpris du ton du ton qu'employait Mme Hofman, elle était douce, sereine. Harry vit Lilian qui assistait à la conversation.

-On peut aller ailleurs, je ne veux pas parler devant lui !

Mme Hofman se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, Harry s'approcha de son fils et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Maman va pas tarder, tu peux rester tout seul en attendant !

-Oui !

-Tu es sage !

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

-A tout à l'heure bonhomme !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la maison. Harry et Ellana s'éloignèrent en silence de la maison. Harry l'emmena au bord du lac où il était venu quelques semaines plus tôt avec Lilian et Ginny.

-Je vous écoute ! dit Harry en se dressant devant la maman de sa victime.

-Vous avez un fils adorable, il me fait penser à Tobias !

-A moi aussi, il me fait penser à Tobias. Chaque fois que je le vois, je pense à ce que je vous ai enlevé !

-C'est pour ça que vous le reniez ?

-Oui ! Je ne pense pas avoir le droit d'être heureux avec mon fils étant donné que je vous ai enlevé ce bonheur !

-Oui mais dans ce cas, c'est votre fils la victime !

-Je sais ! murmura t'il.

-J'ai rencontré votre compagne !

-Je n'ai pas de compagne !

-A oui c'est vrai puisque vous n'avez pas le droit d'être heureux !

-Pourquoi êtes vous venue Mme Hofman ?

-Je voulais vous parler de ma famille.

Harry ferma les yeux : non pas ça, tout sauf ça !

-Mon mari est un moldu, mes enfants… des sangs mêlés. Le jour de mon mariage, ma meilleure amie a tué mes beaux parents. En effet, j'ai eu la stupidité de dire à ma meilleure amie, Bellatrix Lestrange, que je me mariais avec un moldu, celle-ci s'est empressée d'aller prévenir son _Maître_ de mon mariage.

-Pourquoi vous me parlez de ça ?

-Parce que si cette guerre avait duré, j'ai aussi pu perdre mon mari et tous mes enfants !

-Et …

-Vous avez sauvé la vie de ma famille.

-Mais j'ai tué votre fils !

-Oui… vous avez tué mon fils ! Mais c'était un accident, c'est Lestrange qui l'a mit sur la trajectoire de votre sort, elle l'a fait délibérément.

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire là ?

-Qu'il est temps que nous tournions la page, vous comme moi !

-Mais…

-Mr Potter, si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu dans la presse, ça n'a pas été rose pour vous tous les jours !

-…

-Il serait peut être temps que vous soyez heureux !

-Je ne peux pas ! Votre fils !

-Vous avez tué un innocent c'est vrai ! Mais vous en avez sauvé des milliers d'autres ! Mon mari et moi, nous en avons beaucoup parlé ! On veut que soyez heureux, vous y avez le droit ! Vous avez un fils et une femme, Mr Potter ! Il est temps que vous les rendiez heureux !

Ellana Hofman s'éloigna d'Harry.

-Vous avez pensé à lui ? demanda t'elle.

-Tout le temps !

-Non je veux dire… pendant votre duel contre …

-Oui, j'ai pensé à votre fils et au mien. Je me suis dit que je ne voulais que mon fils finisse comme le votre, vous savez Voldemort a kidnappé mon fils, il ne l'a pas tué, il l'a traumatisé et marqué par son empreinte, mais il est vivant ! C'est pour ça que je m'occupe de lui en ce moment.

-Devenez son père ! Il n'attend que ça !

-…

-Soyez heureux Mr Potter, vous le méritez !

Elle lui fit un faible sourire et transplana, laissant Harry seul. Il se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de Mme Hofman, ils lui avaient pardonné mais le méritait-il ?

Harry rentra chez lui trois heures plus tard. Il vit Lilian courir vers lui.

-Harry t'es revenu.

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras, Harry le serra fort contre lui : ça y est sa décision était prise.

Il regarda son fils qui le regarda à son tour. Il le posa par terre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle bonhomme !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché par terre.

-Je sais que tu sais qui je suis !

-Tu es mon papa ! dit l'enfant avec crainte.

-Oui bonhomme, je suis ton papa !

L'enfant lui offrit un éphémère sourire (qu'est ce que voulait Harry, soulager sa conscience ?)

-Ca te plairait que je le devienne officiellement !

L'enfant fit le plus grand sourire de sa vie.

-Ca veut dire que tu seras vraiment mon papa ?

-Oui !

-Et que je m'appelerais Potter ?

-Si tu le veux oui !

-Et tu vivras avec nous ?

-Si ta mère est d'accord, oui !

Lilian se jeta au cou de son père, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime très fort papa !

-Je t'aime très fort aussi…. mon fils !!!

Père et fils restèrent enlacés un moment puis se décidèrent à rentrer.

Quand Harry entra dans la maison, il trouva Ginny dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner.

-Tu peux aller dans ta chambre bonhomme ?

Lilian acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais regarda la scène depuis la porte.

-T'étais où ?

-Je me suis promené !

-Seul ?

-Non !

Ginny acquiesça la réponse et se remit devant les fourneaux.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire Ginny !

-Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme sans prêter attention à ce que disait Harry.

Harry prit son souffle.

-Je t'aime Ginny, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, avec notre fils ! Me réveiller tous les matins dans le même lit que toi, te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt de fatigue.

Ginny se retourna abasourdie.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Que je t'aime et que je veux te le prouver tous les jours !

Ginny sauta dans les bras et embrassa fougueusement Harry.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry vit des larmes couler le long de son visage.

-Pleures pas mon amour ! Je suis là !

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je pleure, si tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça !

Harry s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! dit elle à son tour.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

-Alors vous êtes namoureux ? demanda timidement Lilian.

Harry et Ginny virent leur petite tête brune et firent oui de la tête. Le petit garçon se mit à courir vers ses parents, Harry le prit dans ses bras et se rapprocha de Ginny.

-Alors j'ai un papa, une maman ! Et mon papa et ma maman sont namoureux ?

-Oui mon cœur ! dit Ginny.

-C'est super ! dit Lilian.

Ses parents l'embrassèrent tous les deux sur chaque coté de ses joues.

-Je vous aime très très très très fort ! dit Harry.

-Nous aussi papa !

Ginny fut touchée d'entendre Lilian appelé Harry pour la première fois papa.

Une fois le repas fini, Ginny coucha son fils et passa la plus belle nuit d'amour avec celui qui est et restera le grand amour de sa vie.

**Prochain chapitre : Retour en Angleterre**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Retour en Angleterre

_Chapitre 14 : Retour en Angleterre_

Quand Ginny se réveilla, elle était sur un petit nuage. Elle avait passé la nuit avec Harry, elle avait enfin retrouvé celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

-Bonjour ! murmura Harry lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent.

-Bonjour ! répondit elle en se frottant les yeux !

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé !

-Tu es belle !

-C'est toi qui me rend belle !

Harry posa un doigt sur le sourire de Ginny.

-Il m'avait manqué celui là !

-Maintenant il est de retour… pour toujours !

-Je suis content…ta mère va être heureuse de te revoir comme ça !

-Maman va venir ?

-Non… mais il faut penser à rentrer en Angleterre !

Tous les espoirs de Ginny s'envolèrent en fumée. Il lui avait rendu le sourire comme promis et c'était fini, il les renvoyait en Angleterre.

La jeune femme se leva, prenant la peine d'embarquer par la même occasion le drap et alla se placer à coté de la fenêtre, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce fut donc nu comme un vers qu'Harry vint rejoindre la jeune femme qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ginny ?

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? répéta Ginny avec un rire nerveux. Tu m'as redonné le sourire, mission accomplie et hop, on les renvoie en Angleterre ! continua t'elle en regardant toujours à travers la fenêtre.

-Regardes moi ! dit Harry en retournant la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Regardes moi ! insista t'il pour qu'elle accepte de plonger son regard dans le sien. Je crois qu'il y a eu un quiproquo !

-….

-Vous ne partez pas tous les deux ! On part tous les trois !

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as ramené à la vie, et je compte vivre cette nouvelle vie pleinement avec ma femme et mon fils.

Ginny sauta au cou d'Harry.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Excuses moi ! … Tu crois que Lilian va bientôt se réveiller ?

-Je pense oui ! Pourquoi ?

-J'aurais juste voulu te prouver à quel point je t'aime ! dit il en l'embrassant

-Cet enfant aura besoin d'une bonne sieste cet après midi, tu ne crois pas !

-Tu as tout à fait raison ! répondit Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il va peut être falloir qu'on s'habille, au moins un pyjama !

-Tu as raison, j'ai pas envie de traumatisé notre petit bonhomme.

Ginny et Harry se mirent en pyjama et se recouchèrent dans le canapé ou ils discutèrent de leur avenir !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lilian se leva.

-Coucou bonhomme ! dit Harry en voyant le petit garçon à moitié réveillé.

Une fois que le petit garçon vit ses parents, il courut les rejoindre dans leur lit !

-Bien dormi !

-MMM ! répondit le petit garçons qui le pouce dans la bouche se rendormit, blotti entre ses parents.

Ginny et Harry décidèrent se suivre son conseil et se rendormirent.

Deux heures plus tard, Lilian ne dormait plus et réveilla sa mère à coup de baiser.

-Maman ! Maman ! murmura l'enfant

-Oui mon cœur ! répondit elle

-J'ai soif !

Ginny se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Il est temps de se lever de toute façon !

Elle prépara le petit déjeuner, et quand celui-ci fut prêt, elle alla réveiller Harry.

-Coucou monsieur Potter ! le réveilla t'elle par de tendres baisers.

-Coucou mademoiselle Weasley !

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à se lever pour retourner dans la cuisine, elle fut attrapée par Harry qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Un câlin avant !

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour faire se blottir dans les bras de son amant, ils rejoignirent ensuite Lilian dans la cuisine.

Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, Ginny alla prendre une douche. Tout innocemment, Harry proposa à Lilian de jouer pendant qu'il allait lui aussi prendre sa douche.

Quand Harry et Ginny sortirent de la douche, ils trouvèrent Lilian assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide.

-Ba qu'est ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? demanda Harry.

-Je m'ennuie ! Je veux voir mamie !

Ginny alla s'asseoir près de son fils pour le cajoler.

-On va bientôt rentrer mon cœur !

Le petit garçon assez gêné, osa demander.

-Tu viens avec nous Harry ?

-Oui mon ange il vient avec nous !

-Pardon ? interpella Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda Ginny qui ne comprenait plus rien, il lui avait bien dit qu'il rentrait avec eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit Lilian ?

-Si tu venais avec nous !

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? Harry ? Je croyais que j'étais ton papa ! finit Harry faussement vexé.

-Oups ! répondit l'enfant en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Harry attrapa son fils et se mit à le chatouiller, aidé par Ginny, cette tactique rendit le sourire à Lilian : mission accomplie.

La famille Potter décida de rentrer en Angleterre le lendemain après midi. Harry n'osa pas aborder le sujet du logement. Est-ce que Lilian voudrait vivre à Godric Hollow, de toute façon, en attendant il vivrait au Terrier : _pourvu que Molly nous laisse dormir ensemble Ginny et moi_, pensa t'il

Ils passèrent la nuit tous ensemble dans la chambre, Lilian ne voulait pas dormir sans ses parents.

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'affaira à finir les derniers bagages, Lilian était tout excité de revoir sa grand-mère.

Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas prévenu Molly de leur retour pour lui faire une surprise. Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, Lilian courut en direction de la maison en appelant sa grand-mère.

-MAMIE ! MAMIE ! MAMIE !

Molly Weasley sortie de la maison et vit son petit fils lui sauter dans les bras.

-Mon bébé !

-Tu m'as manqué mamie !

Après avoir faillit étouffer son petit fils une bonne demi douzaine de fois. Elle lui demanda :

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Non ! Il y a papa et maman !

-Papa ? répéta Molly avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui ! J'ai un papa maintenant !

Molly vit alors Harry et Ginny arriver main dans main, ils étaient restés en retrait pour assister aux retrouvailles.

-Maman ! dit Ginny entre deux sanglots, tellement heureuse de revoir sa mère !

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ma fille ?

-C'est grâce à Harry, répondit la jeune femme en se blottissant dans les bras de Harry.

-Le fameux papa, je suppose !

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

-Bonjour Molly, dit il en l'embrassant à son tour.

-Ca fait du bien de vous voir.

Molly fit entrer ses invités et convia tous ses enfants à venir manger chez elle, elle avait une surprise pour eux.

Seuls Fred, Georges, Hermione et Ron vinrent au dîner improvisé car les autres n'étaient pas en Angleterre en ce moment.

Lilian fut tout fier de présenter Harry comme son papa même si tout le monde le savait, ils firent les surpris.

-Oh, je ne savais que c'était lui ! avait dit Fred.

-Alors comme ça, tu as batifolé avec notre petite sœur ? continua Georges.

Après le repas, Hermione demanda à Ginny où elle en était avec le problème d'Harry.

-Y a plus de problème, je suis heureuse !

Hermione prit alors sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente pour toi !

-Maman a l'air fatigué !

-Ton départ a été dur pour elle mais elle savait que c'était pour ton bien alors elle n'a rien dit ! Mais elle commençait à déprimer !

-Et puis avec la mort de papa…

-Elle ne pensait pas le perdre si tôt !

Ginny et Hermione regardèrent la matriarche de la famille qui berçait Lilian pour l'endormir.

-Elle a pas lâché Lilian de la soirée !

-Oui ! Dès qu'elle me voit, elle n'arrête pas de me parler du bébé ! Je crois qu'elle a besoin de ses petits enfants !

-Pour lui montrer que la vie continue !

-Ouais !

Harry s'approcha de Molly et s'accroupit à ses cotés.

-Je vais aller le coucher !

-Non ne te dérange pas je vais le faire.

Elle caressa le visage d'Harry.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu Harry !

-Je suis heureux d'être ici, vous m'avez manqué… vous êtes comme ma mère de cœur !

Molly se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-J'espère bien devenir ta belle mère tout court !

-Je suis en train d'y réfléchir, murmura t'il à son tour.

-En tout cas, tu as mon accord !

Mme Weasley se leva et alla coucher son petit fils, laissant Harry seul.

-Ca va ? demanda Ginny en allant se blottir de son amant.

-Oui !

-Tu étais en train de négocier une chambre commune !

-Oh mince, dit il en se tapant la tête, j'y ai pas pensé ! De toute façon, toi et moi on a déjà réussi à passer certaines nuits ensembles sans que ta mère le sache.

-Oui mais là, il n'a que nous dans la maison ! Avant, il y avait Ron, Hermione, Fred et George !

Ginny et Harry s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes sous les regards de ses frères quand Molly revint.

-Au fait les enfants, dit elle en s'adressant à Harry et Ginny, je vous ai préparé la chambre de Ginny, Lilian dort dans celle de Ron !

-Quoi ? dirent en cœur Ron, Fred et George, ils dorment dans la même chambre ?

-Oui !

-Et quand c'était nous, on n'avait pas le droit !

-Alors premièrement, je suis chez moi et je fais ce que je veux ! Deuxièmement, je sais très bien qu'Hermione rejoignait Ron tous les soirs quand elle dormait à la maison.

Les joues des futurs parents s'empourprèrent.

-Merde, on s'est fait gauler, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Ensuite, vous n'avez jamais ramené des filles dignes d'intérêt ici, alors je ne vois par pourquoi vous auriez batifolé sous mon toit ! dit elle en pointant son doigt sur les jumeaux. Et enfin, je ne pense pas que Lilian comprendrait pourquoi ses parents si amoureux font chambre à part !

Les trois fils Weasley se sentirent con car leur mère avait raison. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Aux alentours de minuit, ils partirent laissant Molly et ses invités dormir (enfin dormir c'est un bien grand mot).

Alors que le soleil se levait, Harry et Ginny se reposait de leur nuit d'amour quand Lilian entra dans la chambre.

-Maman ? Papa ? Vous dormez ?

-Non bonhomme, répondit Harry à moitié endormi.

Le petit garçon courut faire un bisou à son papa tout en s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller sa mère, il alla ensuite se blottir dans les bras de son père.

-Tu sais… on ne va pas rester chez mamie indéfiniment ! dit Harry qui voulait parler avec Lilian de Godric Hollow.

-On va avoir une maison à nous ?

-Oui ! Mais tu sais moi j'ai une maison ici !

-C'est vrai ! Elle est où ?

-C'est la maison où tu étais avec le méchant monsieur, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui !

-En fait, c'était la maison de mon papa et de ma maman ! Alors moi j'ai fait plein de travaux et maintenant la maison, elle est toute belle ! Et je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être y vivre, si tu veux, bien sur !

-Je sais pas !

-Tu sais quoi ? On va y aller avec maman et mamie aujourd'hui et après on verra d'accord ?

-Oui !

Harry embrassa son fils et l'emmena prendre son petit déjeuner. Il demanda à Molly si elle voulait venir avec eux à Godric Hollow, ce que la matriarche accepta en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Dans l'après midi, Harry, Molly, Ginny et Lilian allèrent visiter la maison.

Molly la trouva très spacieuse et idéale pour une famille avec un ou plusieurs enfants (on ne comprend pas le message). Ginny trouva la maison magnifique mais une seule opinion comptait, celle de Lilian. L'enfant était plutôt sceptique mais quand il vit sa chambre avec tous les jouets et toutes les peluches, il accepta de vivre ici à une condition que son papa joue souvent avec lui ce qu'Harry accepta. En effet, durant son enfance, Harry n'avait jamais eu le droit de jouer comme tous les enfants (sauf les jouets cassés de Dudley bien sur) et se fut avec plaisir qu'il accepta, content de partager des moments de joie avec son fils.

Trois jours plus tard, ils emménageaient dans le manoir, mais l'emménagement fut quelque peu perturbé par Hermione qui perdit les eaux et dut donc partir à la maternité où elle donna le jour à une magnifique petite Lou.

**Prochain chapitre : Le papa de Lilian Weasley**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le père de Lilian Weasley

_Chapitre 15 : Le papa de Lilian Weasley_

La vie d'Harry, Ginny et Lilian avait repris son cours normal.

Harry était devenu le Chef des Aurors. On lui avait proposé d'être Auror mais Harry ne voulait plus se battre, on lui avait proposé le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais Harry avait perdu trop de temps loin de sa femme et de son fils. Donc, quand Shackelbolt voulut prendre sa retraite, il proposa Harry pour lui succéder.

Ginny avait repris ses études. Après Poudlard, Ginny avait souhaité travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de son enfant. C'est pourquoi Harry voulut que Ginny reprenne ses études pour réaliser son rêve : être médicomage.

Lilian quant à lui, retourna à l'école, il avait retrouvé son sourire et oubliait peu à peu les douloureux évènements de l'année passée. Les formalités étaient en cours pour qu'il devienne officiellement un Potter.

Un jour, alors que Ginny récupérait Lilian à la sortie de l'école, elle trouva son fils en larme.

-Qu'est qu'il y a mon cœur ? demanda Ginny en tentant vainement de le consoler.

-La maîtresse, elle m'a punie !

-Pourquoi t'as t'elle punie ? Tu as fait une bêtise ?

-Elle a dit que j'étais un menteur !

-Quoi ? Tu sais bien que j'aime pas que tu mentes !

-Mais j'ai pas menti ! Je te le jure !

Ginny savait que son fils ne mentait jamais, elle le crut donc.

-C'est quoi le mensonge que tu as dit, selon elle !

-J'ai dit que mon papa c'est Harry Potter !

Ginny posa son fils parterre et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je vais lui expliquer et je reviens, d'accord !

L'enfant acquiesça et alla rejoindre ses amis qui étaient encore dans la cour d'école. Ginny, quant à elle, alla expliquer la situation à l'institutrice de son fils.

-Melle Sift ? Melle Sift !

Melle Sift était une femme âgée qui a consacré sa vie à son travail.

-Melle Sift ?

L'institutrice se rendit enfin compte de la présence de la maman du petit.

-Melle Weasley, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Je viens vous parler de la punition de Lilian !

-Ah oui ! Je déteste les menteurs, il a passé une demi heure au coin !

-Oui ! je sais…mais…c'est ça le problème ! Lilian n'a pas menti !

-Comment ça ?

-Lilian est le fils naturel d'Harry Potter !

-Melle Weasley, Melle Weasley, Melle Weasley ! dit l'institutrice avec un air navré.

Ginny n'appréciait pas du tout son air suffisant.

-Je sais que c'est dur d'élever un enfant seul mais…

-Mais ?

-Il n'est pas bon pour votre fils de lui inventer un père quand on ne sait pas qui est réellement le sien.

-Pardon ? s'estomaqua Ginny.

-Vous ne devez pas inventer un père à votre fils…

-… Quand je ne sais pas qui est réellement le sien ? Vous êtes en train de me traiter de Marie couches toi là !

-Melle Weasley….

-Non ! Vous allez vous taire ! Je sais QUI est le père de mon fils et c'est Harry Potter !

-Ecoutez moi Melle Weasley, c'est ne pas bon pour votre fils de lui dire qu'un homme aussi bon qu'Harry Potter !

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE !

Pendant ce temps Harry vint chercher son fils.

-Pourquoi tu es là papa ?

-Je devais venir te chercher !

-T'est nul… c'est demain !

-Mince, c'est pas grave ! Maman n'est pas venue te chercher !

-Si ! Elle parle avec ma maîtresse !

-Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai été puni, répondit l'enfant honteux, mais j'ai pas fait de bêtise ! se défend il. J'ai juste dit que tu es mon papa mais ma maîtresse m'a pas cru !

Harry abandonna son fils pour aller, lui aussi, parler à son institutrice. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, il entendit Ginny :

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Harry qui entra dans la pièce sans en demander l'autorisation.

-Melle Sift, l'institutrice de Lilian, était en train de me dire qu'il n'était pas bon pour NOTRE fils que je lui dise que tu étais son père ! Parce que tu vois… comme je suis tombée enceinte à 17 ans, cette vieille peau pense que je suis une vraie salope qui couche avec tout le monde !

-Ginny ! protesta Harry.

Mais quand il regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, il vit des larmes coulés le long de son visage.

-Ecoutes moi bien toi ! dit Ginny en pointant un doigt sur son institutrice. Tu vois Harry, LE PERE DE MON FILS, est mon seul et unique amour ! C'est vrai je suis tombée enceinte à 17 ans, mais c'est pas pour ça que je me suis faite sauté par tout Poudlard ! Tu vois, moi je suis une de ces femmes qui, lorsqu'elle aime quelqu'un, ne peut aimer une autre personne !

-…

-Parce que je suis fille-mère, vous m'avez mal jugée ! Mon fils ne viendra plus dans votre école ! Je lui en trouverais une autre !!

Elle alla ensuite se blottir dans les bras d'Harry.

-Viens ma chérie ! Dit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ils partirent enlacés l'un à l'autre, reprirent leur fils et rentrèrent chez eux. Quand elle arriva au manoir, Ginny alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ginny n'était pas la seule traumatisée, alors qu'Harry jouait avec son fils, Lilian demanda avec hésitation.

-Papa !

-Quoi ?

-T'es mon papa ?

-Bé oui bonhomme ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Parce que ma maîtresse, elle a dit que tu n'étais pas mon papa !

Harry prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de très connu, et ta maîtresse… elle a cru que ta maman disait que j'étais ton papa juste parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui était ton papa ! Mais je suis ton vrai papa ! C'est pour ça qu'on est en train de remplir plein de papier ! Pour que tu portes enfin mon nom !

-Je serais un Potter alors !

-Oui bonhomme, tu seras Lilian Potter !

-Et maman ?

-A maman aussi je vais demander de devenir une Potter !

-Quand ?

-Je voulais lui demander plus tard mais je crois que je vais le faire ce soir, mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu ailles chez mamie !

-Je pourrais dormir là bas ?

-Oui !

-Chouette !

Le petit garçon prit quelques affaires et peluches dans un sac pour l'emmener au Terrier. Harry envoya un hibou pour savoir si Molly pouvait le prendre, et, comme à chaque fois qu'on propose à Molly de prendre Lilian pour la nuit, elle accepta.

Après avoir emmené son fils chez sa grand-mère et que celle-ci lui souhaita bonne chance, il rentra chez lui pour faire la chose la plus importante de sa vie : Demander Ginny Weasley en mariage.

**Prochain chapitre : Souvenirs souvenirs**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs souvenirs

**Et voila l'avant dernier chapitre**

**Franchement c'est mon préféré, et vous?**

_Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs, souvenirs !_

Ginny s'était isolée dans sa chambre depuis trois heures. Harry voulut la consoler mais il trouva porte close.

-Ginny ! Ginny, ouvres moi !

-…

-Ginny, tu sais que c'est des conneries ce qu'elle a dit ! Nous on sait qu'on s'aime, que Lilian est notre fils, en tout cas c'est le mien car c'est mon portrait craché ou alors tu as trouvé mon sosie et j'aimerais bien que tu me le présentes !

-T'es con ! murmura Ginny amusé par les dires de son amant.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, tu descends !

Harry n'attendit pas que Ginny ouvre la porte, il ne savait même pas si elle l'ouvrirait tout de suite.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ginny se décida à sortir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit des pétales de rose sur le sol. Les pétales montraient un chemin que Ginny devait suivre, elle décida alors de faire ce qu'Harry demandait.

Alors qu'elle avait traversé tout le couloir du premier étage, elle vit une pensine près des escaliers, elle regarda dedans et fut emporté dans un souvenir

Elle était au Terrier, c'est bizarre ce n'était pas vraiment la maison de ses parents, il manquait les photos d'elle et de ses frères, même l'horloge n'était pas accrochée. Puis Ginny entendit des murmures dans le salon, elle s'y dirigea et vit sa mère, c'était pas vraiment sa mère, si c'était sa mère mais beaucoup plus jeune. Elle était avec une femme rousse et un homme aux cheveux en bataille : les Potter.

-Ca va, il a été sage ? demanda Lily Potter.

-Un amour ! Par rapport à mes fils, c'est un ange ! répondit Molly.

Ginny examina le canapé sur lequel tous les regards étaient posés, il y avait un enfant : on dirait Lilian a un an… non c'était Harry.

-Il a bien joué avec Ron ?

-Ron ? demanda Molly surprise. Non, il n'a pas joué avec Ron !

-Comment ça ?

-Votre fils a passé la soirée à … regarder Ginny dormir !

-Quoi ? demanda Lily surprise.

-Il est trop fort mon fils, répondit James Potter. Il a des bons goûts, comme son père, une rousse.

-Rigoles pas trop, parce que si ton fils commence à courir les filles à un an…

-C'est vraiment mon portrait ! conclut James avec fierté.

Ginny se sentit aspirée et arriva dans le salon du manoir, peu de chose avait changé. Harry s'était appuyé sur de vieilles photos pour rénover le manoir afin conserver l'aspect d'origine de la pièce

Elle était donc dans le salon des Potter quand elle vit sa mère arriver avec ses frères et un couffin.

-Vous êtes surs que ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Molly craintive.

-Molly, tu as gardé Harry si souvent, on peut bien le faire pour toi une fois.

-Oui mais là, c'est 7 enfants !

-Molly c'est votre anniversaire de mariage à toi et Arthur, vous devez le fêter !

-Mais vous allez y arriver avec les enfants.

-James, Sirius et Rémus vont aller voir un match de Quidditch avec Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred et Georges ! Moi je vais garder Ron, Harry et Ginny !

A ce moment, Harry arriva, regarda le bébé dans le couffin et tourna son regard vers sa mère :

-Inny ! dit il fierement.

-Oui c'est Ginny ! dit Lily Potter avec gentillesse.

-Inny ! répéta Harry en regardant Ginny de nouveau.

Ron vint ensuite chercher Harry pour jouer.

-Viens !

-Inny ! maugréa Harry qui voulait regarder Ginny

-Viens ! insista Ron en le tirant par le bras et Harry, pas trop habile sur ses jambes, tomba parterre.

Harry se mit à pleurer (plus de peur que de mal) et Ron aussi, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas jouer avec lui.

Chaque maman prit son bout de chou dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Je crois qu'on va annuler ! dit Molly.

-Non ! ordonna Lily en faisant les gros yeux. Tu sors retrouver ton mari, tout de suite.

Molly embrassa ses enfants et quitta le salon sous les pleurs de Ron. James prit le petit rouquin dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-C'est fini ! C'est fini !

-Maman, maman !

-Tu veux aller voir le quidditch ?

Ron fit un grand sourire, James lui sécha ses larmes.

-Allez on l'emmène lui aussi !

-Quoi ? demanda Lily abasourdie.

-C'est bon, on est trois !

-Mais ils sont six !

-Ba ça fait deux chacun !

-Mais avec les jumeaux comptent pour quatre !

-C'est bon Lily les trois autres sont grands.

Molly qui entendit tout revint dans le salon.

-T'es encore là toi ? dit Lily faussement vexée.

-On va annuler !

-Molly, James veut une famille nombreuse, ça lui fera de l'entraînement et moi je m'occupe de mes amoureux, dit elle sous le charme de Ginny. Allez files !

Molly partit et Ginny revint au présent.

Ginny descendit les escaliers et trouva une autre pensine, elle se plongea dedans aussi.

Elle vit son père, juste avant son décès. Elle fut troublée par la vue de son père sur son lit de mort en train d'agoniser

Elle vécut l'entretien qu'Harry eut avec Arthur Weasley (voir chapitre 6). Elle se mit à rire, même à l'aube de sa mort, Arthur Weasley ne pensait qu'au bonheur de sa fille.

Elle fut ensuite aspirée et atterrit dans le salon du Terrier, le soir de leur retour en Angleterre. Harry était accroupi à coté de Molly qui tenait Lilian dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu Harry !

-Je suis heureux d'être ici, vous m'avez manqué… vous êtes comme ma mère de cœur !

Molly se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-J'espère bien devenir ta belle mère tout court !

-Je suis en train d'y réfléchir, murmura t'il à son tour.

-En tout cas, tu as mon accord !

C'était donc ça dont il parlait, Ginny s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il se disait étant donné les regards pleins d'amour que s'adressaient sa mère et son compagnon.

Elle fut de nouveau aspirée et atterrit au Terrier où se trouvait Harry et … TOUS les fils Weasley.

-Voilà ! dit Harry stressé, je voulais vous demander… en fait…

-Bon Potter, tu accouches ! dit Charlie amusé par le contexte.

Charlie, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis la mort de son père en fait.

-Si je vous ai tous fait venir ici, c'est que…

-…Que ? demanda Bill.

-Je veux vous demander la main de votre sœur !

-Rien que ça !

Harry était en sueur.

-Bon moi, t'es déjà comme mon frère donc… je te l'accorde ! dit Ron

Fred et George se regardèrent.

-Tu as fait tes preuves, nous acceptons.

-Moi, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses vu que tu lui as déjà fait un enfant, répondit Percy toujours aussi stoïque.

-Sans toi, on aurait plus de sœur donc je te l'accorde ! répondit Bill

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Charlie, le grand frère.

-Si tu as su faire face à un magyar à pointe, je crois que tu pourras vivre avec ma sœur !

Les 6 garçons Weasley allèrent enlacer leur futur beau-frère en lui rappelant qu'il en avait quand même mit du temps.

Ginny fut encore aspiré et se retrouva dans la chambre de son fils. Elle vit Harry et Lilian jouer jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'arrête.

-Papa !

-Quoi ?

-T'es mon papa ?

-Bé oui bonhomme ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Parce que ma maîtresse, elle a dit que tu n'étais pas mon papa !

Harry prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de très connu, et ta maîtresse… elle a cru que ta maman disait que j'étais ton papa juste parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui était ton papa ! Mais je suis ton vrai papa ! C'est pour ça qu'on est en train de remplir plein de papier ! Pour que tu portes enfin mon nom !

-Je serais un Potter alors !

-Oui bonhomme, tu seras Lilian Potter !

-Et maman ?

-A maman aussi je vais demander de devenir une Potter !

-Quand ?

-Je voulais plus tard mais je crois que je vais le faire ce soir

Ginny revint enfin au présent. Elle trouva une table dressée pour deux, la pièce était éclairée par des bougies.

Elle avança et trouva Harry, à genoux devant elle, un écrin à la main

-Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? questionna Ginny innocemment.

-Oui ! Je voulais savoir si…

-Si ?

-Si tu voulais bien m'épouser, devenir la nouvelle Mme Potter, partager ma vie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry, se mit à genoux devant lui, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, lui répondit :

-Alors comme ça tu m'aimes depuis 24 ans !

-Oui !

-Pourtant il a fallut que je te cours après pendant cinq ans !

-J'aime bien me faire désirer !

-Je vois ça ! Bon ba vu que tout le monde est d'accord, j'ai pas le choix… je vais accepter ! conclut Ginny en l'embrassant plus de passion que d'habitude.

-Je t'aime ! dit Harry sérieusement en regardant la femme de sa vie dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi ! lui répondit elle

**Prochain chapitre : Epilogue**


	17. Epilogue

**Et voilà mon dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai voulu changer**

**Je veux faire de gros bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews c'est à dire :**

**jennymalfoy06** _ma meilleure fan_

** dark and devil time, emma, emmawatson-hp, marilou lupin**

**lily9172** _ma première revieweuse sur cette fic_

**satine, ginly, zaika****, kekoala**

**millou95** _à quand ta suite ?_

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi! et à une prochaine fois**

_Epilogue_

Trois mois c'était passé depuis qu'Harry avait demandé Ginny en mariage. Quand la nouvelle fut officielle, toute la famille s'affaira à ce que le mariage se fasse au plus vite : ils avaient suffisamment attendu !

La veille au soir, Ginny avait quitté Harry en lui disant qu'elle voulait passer sa dernière de célibataire avec sa mère. Harry accepta en lui rappelant que la nuit suivante il serait mari et femme et que donc ils pourraient rattraper cette nuit passée sans elle.

Ginny aima passer cette soirée avec sa mère, celle-ci vivait seule depuis la mort de son époux mais elle l'était rarement, ses enfants étaient toujours là pour lui tenir compagnie ou pour avoir du réconfort.

Le lendemain, Molly aida sa fille à s'habiller pendant que tout le reste de la famille réglait les derniers détails. Harry et Ginny avait décidé de s'unir au Terrier, le lieu qui avait vu naître le amour ainsi que le fruit de leur amour.

Harry quant à lui était toujours au manoir. Hermione avait gardé Lilian avec lui et c'est donc seul et anxieux qu'Harry se préparait à ce qui était pour lui le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il ne doutait pas de son amour pour Ginny, ni de celui de la jeune femme pour lui. Non ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était le bonheur. Lui Harry Potter avait enfin le droit d'être heureux, d'avoir une famille qui l'aimait. Et ce n'était pas une femme qui entrait dans sa vie, c'était une femme, une mère et des frères et sœurs.

Après s'être élégamment vêtu, Harry prit un cadre dans ses mains. Ses parents, il leur manquait tellement, mais il était heureux en même temps car Molly lui en parlait souvent. Harry essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec son fils car avec lui, il vivait l'enfance à laquelle on l'avait privé.

Harry prit la peluche de Lilian qui trainait sur le canapé, et respira son odeur, il était accro à son fils et à sa femme et ne passer qu'une nuit loin d'eux le faisait souffrir. Harry regarda la pièce une dernière, la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait, Ginny sera avec lui pour l'éternité et le lendemain c'est son fils qui reviendrait. Harry sourit à cette pensée et transplana.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut amusé de voir tout le monde au travail.

-Mais dis donc c'est une vraie fourmilière ici !

-Oui, on a un mariage de prévu, dit Ron avec dérision, tu dois le connaître c'est celui d'Harry.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade brune.

-Papa !

-Eh bonhomme, dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! -Tu as vu maman ?

-Oui mais toi tu n'as pas le droit !

-D'accord ! Je peux aider ? demanda t'il à Hermione.

-Surement pas, tu vas dans un coin et …. Et tu t'occupes de ton fils ! Mais attention, vous ne vous salissez pas !

-Oui maman ! répondit Harry.

-Oui tata ! répondit Lilian avant d'emmener son père dans un petit coin où il avait installé ses jeux.

Nos deux Potter restèrent à jouer pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'être interrompue.

-Bon les gars, on attend plus que vous !

-Ah on a enfin besoin de moi ? demanda ironiquement Harry.

- In In !! On verra si tu riras autant devant ma sœur !

-Parfaitement je prends la meilleure décision de ma vie !

Ron regardait Harry et vit que le jeune homme pensait sérieusement ce qu'il disait. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le jardin où devait se dérouler le mariage.

Ils s'installèrent devant le mage pendant que Lilian alla chercher sa mère pour la conduire à celui qui était son seul et unique grand amour.

Une douce mélodie annonça que la future mariée arrivait, tous les invités se retournèrent pour Ginny, resplendissant dans une robe beige accompagné de son petit garçon habillé en smoking.

Lilian guida sa mère jusqu'à son père et partit rejoindre sa grand-mère.

La cérémonie durait depuis bientôt une heure que le mage posa la question fatidique.

-Si quelqu'un dans la salle s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

-Oui ! Moi je m'y oppose ! dit une voix glaciale.

Harry qui avait reconnu la voix n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que Drago Malfoy lui avait déjà envoyé le sort funeste.

Ginny tomba à terre en même temps que le corps Harry.

-Harry ! Harry ! Parles moi Harry !

Pendant que des dizaines d'Aurors arrêtaient Drago, Ginny s'évertuait toujours à parler à Harry.

-Mon amour parle moi, tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! Tu m'avais promis Harry !

-Viens Ginny, c'est fini !

-Harry

-C'est fini Ginny, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui ! Il est mort !

Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main frappa son visage. Ginny mit toute sa force dans la gifle et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son frère.

-Il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas nous laisser, il a promis de toujours rester !

Ron la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la maison, là bas, elle retrouva son fils, dans le même état qu'elle, il venait de voir mourir son père devant ses yeux.

_**Trente ans plus tard :**_

Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, je ne m'appellerais jamais Potter !

Non !

Aux yeux de tous, je ne suis pas la femme du Survivant, je suis la mariée ensanglantée. Pourquoi me diriez vous, et bien parce que le jour de mariage, celui qui aurait du être le plus beau de ma vie, Drago Malfoy, dernier Mangemort encore en liberté a surgit lors de la cérémonie et a tué le seul homme que j'ai aimé.

Je me suis retrouvé seule ! Seule, non c'est pas vrai ! J'avais Lilian et Jane ! Jane ! (sourire à l'évocation de ce nom). Le soir où Harry m'a demandé en mariage, il m'a demandé une autre faveur : un enfant. Un enfant, qui voulait voir grandir, parler, marcher : tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec Lilian. Mais il ne vit jamais cet enfant, il ne sut même pas qu'il allait être de nouveau père. En effet, j'avais gardé cette nouvelle secrète pour lui faire le plus des cadeaux de mariage.

Ce jour de fête a été un jour de deuil, moi, tenant dans mes bras Harry mort. Harry, mon grand amour, le père de mes enfants, celui à qui je suis toujours restée fidèle malgré ces trente années passées sans lui.

Pendant ces années, j'ai vécu, je dirais plutôt survécu, pour mes enfants. Je leur ai fait la vie la plus belle qui soit mais la vie ne peut pas être belle quand on est privé de son père.

Ce fut pour Lilian que ce fut le plus dure, à peine eut il trouvé son père que celui-ci disparaissait sous ses yeux. A la mort d'Harry, Lilian s'est prostré dans un mutisme, c'est la naissance de sa sœur qui l'en sortit quand il comprit que son père vivait toujours à travers nous et que la vie continuait.

Je pense avoir réussi ma promesse puisque mes deux enfants sont mariés et que je suis grand-mère.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait trente ans ! Trente ans que mon unique amour est parti loin de moi mais aujourd'hui c'est fini ! Je pars le rejoindre, là bas, au pays des anges comme je le disais si bien à Jane quand elle me demandait où était son père.

Et oui Harry, nos enfants sont grands maintenant, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi mais MOI, j'ai besoin de toi, je cours te rejoindre pour vivre avec toi pour l'éternité !

**Alors ça mérite une dernière review (et petite pour certains)**


End file.
